Age of Discipline
by 2091riveraisrael
Summary: After the events of bad Kimi, the situation escalates after the police incident revolving at the Kimi blaming Chucky for Phil's misunderstanding and calling the police. As a form of payback and a form of tough love and discipline while Kira and Chas are in Japan for 10 weeks. Jacob howardson believes that this would eventually backfire against Chuckie the only question is will it?
1. The Foot is Down!

_*3 Days have passed since Chuckie allowed Kimi and Z to be friends, he still felt pretty bad for embarrassing Kimi infront of Z like that, and mostly his father, but deep down he felt as if he had to do, due to being months older, but another part of him is saying to stop acting like it, He didn't know what to feel, he was just outside making his way towards his house, Kimi was with Z in order to collect stuff for charity, in order to make up for being late 2 days ago, Chuckie this time chose to let her do it, He had talked to Tommy not long before but Tommy had to leave but due to Dil being sent to a Dr for a latest check up on mental assets due to his obsessions with Aliens, Chuckie was now on his own for the time being, Angelica was too busy working on the news with Harold, he thought it best not to bug them.*_

_*As Chuckie was walking down the street, his hands were in his pocket, as he sighed, it was another day of school and he had just exited the school grounds, he eventually looked around then eventually he also felt as if he was a bit dizzy, he didn't feel very well, but he struggled to get his head straightened out, which by now he was able to feel a bit better which made him smile, just then he looked and saw a bench within Hybria park, and walked inside in order to sit down, where he sighed.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Another day another year of school. _*He stated.*_ Still in 2019 still going to the same middle school not aging past 12 years old, makes you wonder what's the point of going anyway. _*He questioned to himself with a chuckle.*_

_*As Chuckie continued down the sidewalk, Lil and Jacob approach him as they held hands. Jacob gave a slight smile to the Finster boy, as the both of them waved hello and Chuckie waved back. However, he felt like something was missing. He sighed.*_

_*Jacob turned to Chuckie and smiled*_

**JACOB:** "Hey, Chuckie! Nice to see you again, even after what happened with Kimi, along with the police. Anyways, how are you?"

_*Chuckie smile faded to shock when he heard that.*_

**CHUCKIE:** You knew about the incident 2 days ago? How did you- *He was so lost in shock and thought that he could hardly finish his sentence.*

_*Jacob laughs nervously as he looked at his friend.*_

**JACOB:** "So, to make a long story short, I was at Lil's when Phil told us about the incident. Basically the three of us were in such shock that I could hardly understand what was going on. From Phil's perspective, it was all like, 'Oh, Gosh! Kimi's gonna be influenced by Z.' Let's just say, I was a little iffy about the whole thing at first, but I eventually got over it. Besides, I already have enough drama to worry about. If I ever got involved with the police like that, my mom would kill me! "I have to admit, I was a bit iffy about Z at first, Chuckie, but I thought it was best if she was left to be happy. Now, if that guy was a total criminal with psychopathic tendencies, then I would've been worried."

_*Chuckie face palmed in annoyance, he didn't want word of this to get out as it was embarrassing, and it would also anger Kimi even more, like it did that night.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Of course Phil told you, _*He stated sighing with annoyance.*_ Well so much for it being a secret, I wouldn't be surprised if the entire school knows by now during the 2 day period.

**JACOB:** "Look, Chuckie. All I have to say here is my lips are sealed. When I say I keep my secrets to the grave, I mean that, man." Jacob reassured. "Now about the entire school knowing about this, keep in mind: this ks middle school we're talking about. Everything spreads like wildfire. I mean, I remember this one time where the entire school knew that I was dating Lil, and I just wanted it to be, y'know, just us. You get the gist. Anyways, I promise you, I will not tell anyone, and I will keep that promise. You understand?"

_*Chuckie just smile and said,*_

**CHUCKIE:** Don't worry Jake I never have distrust in you man, just as much as I never have distrust in Tommy. _*However his smile soon fades back to a look of fear.*_ Oh man, Kimi is probably being bashed about the incident by now, She is going to be steamed when she gets back home. _*He stated with a sigh of irritation.*_ Just the fact that Mom and dad are not here, I'm going to have to be the one stuck listening to her all day. _*Sighs again.*_

**JACOB:** "Oh, geez, man. Even though I was never in a situation like you were just in, I can sure relate to what you're saying." _*Jacob laughs slightly, hoping to ease the Chuckie's tension.*_

_*The tactic doesn't work this time.*_

**CHUCKIE:** You don't, trust me when I tell ya, you don't. When a girl is angry they never shut up, and if you try not to listen or argue, then it only escalated the situation even worse and the girl becomes more angrier than she already was, I can never get any peace and quiet *Chuckie then sighs* sometimes I wish I can just spend 1 week, away from Kimi, just 1 week of Chuckie Time, spending time with the guys doing boy stuff, everywhere I go Kimi is always there, if she's not with my friends, then she is with me in the Java Lava, if she is not with me in the Java LAva, then she is with me in the Arcade, if she is not in the Arcade, then she is with me at school, and if she is not with me at school, then she is here with me 247 at Home. *Sighs.* I can't be around Kimi all the time. *He groaned in slight irritation.* Well I guess I can-

_*Hears the sounds of a truck stopping as his eyes look up, and notices Z and his father stop in front of the house As Kimi gets out.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Here she comes now. _*Chuckie stated unhappy as he can hear Z telling Kimi something in the background.*_

**Z:** Sorry that things didn't go as planned, I didn't think people would look at us as criminals, I can't believe word spread out like wildfire.

**Z's FATHER:** Don't worry Son We'll pull through this, we always do.

_*Z Smiles. then turns back to wave goodbye to Kimi as the truck pulls away, the smoke clears revealing Kimin back in her normal hair style, but just as Chuckie predicted she was not happy, in fact she was fuming,*_

_*Chuckie sighed in annoyance.*_

**CHUCKIE:** _*Sighs.*_ Well here it comes. _*Chuckie groaned as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, he then turns to Jacob and says.*_ You should head home while you still can Jake, you don't need to be here.

_*Jacob smiles as he wishes Chuckie good luck.*_

**JACOB:** "Good luck Chuckman, I really hope this goes fast for you, and if you need any advice, just text or call me if you need to."

*While Jake starts walking, he waves goodbye to Chuckie; in the process, he somehow bumps into Kimi by accident. Mistaking Jacob for Chuckie, she did not look happy.*

**JACOB:** "Hey, um, I heard about what happened, and I really hope this goes fast for you, Kimi." _*he reassured.*_ "I know that you're not really feeling all that great right now, but just know that if you need any advice, I'm here."

_*Kimi just sighs, feeling like a fool for giving Jacob a cold stare.*_

**KIMI:** "Jacob, listen to me: I literally just had an encounter with the police 2 days ago! and other kids and adults are looking at me and my friend like we are criminals, And I appreciate that you're trying to help me, but could you just leave me alone, please? _*Kimi folds her arms.*_ "At least you weren't there, Jake. It seems like you and Lil are the only two people I can trust now. It's a shame how I can't even trust my own brother anymore."

_*Chuckie sighed with annoyance as he face palmed in irritation, he knew by those words that Kimi was definitely seeing red,*_

**CHUCKIE:** Look Jake, just head home *He stated once again trying to get him to leave.* Kimi needs to cool down, *He then stated as he opened his front door, and entered his house.*

_*Jake nods, agreeing with both Chuckie and her her.*_

**JACOB:** "Yeah, you have a point. I feel that way too sometimes, and with Phil calling the cops, I'm sure Lil feels the same way; and instead of intruding on you and Z, I just thought that it was best to leave you two go. Besides, he was never a criminal like everyone thought he was in the first place."

_*Soon enough, Jacob says goodbye to Kimi as he walks off. With a sigh and an eye roll, the Finster girl contemplates on what she should do. Approaching the front door, she opens it with reluctancy and enters the house. Slamming it behind her.*_

_*Chuckie was inside sitting on the sofa. The sound of the door slamming made him sigh with annoyance. Kimi was now in the house, and now Chuckie was now about to get an earful from his step sister of the incident 2 days ago. He could do nothing but sigh with annoyance as he folded his arms across his chest and said,* Here it comes. *He groaned to himself.*_

**KIMI:** "Oh, hey Chuckie. What is it now? Are you gonna tell the entire school? I mean, all of our friends, except Jacob and Lil, think we're psychos, and it seems like everyone's gonna know at some point in time! You just had to blow it for me, didn't you Chuckie? You and your 'overprotectiveness' getting us all in trouble with the police! Don't you see how humiliating that is? Just look at what you've done! At this point, I'm a nobody, and this is all your fault! And don't even get me started on Z."

_*Chuckie was quick to say.*_

**CHUCKIE:** My fault?!, How many times do I gotta tell you Kim?!, I didn't call the cops, as a matter of fact I was against the idea, It was phil who got the police involved! *Chuckie snapped in his defense, but not as harsh as Kimi was.* And what are you complaining about?! Me overprotective, I've let you hang around with Z for 2 straight days and not intervene, so get your facts straight.

_*He then added as he looked away from her and crossed arms over his chest like a spoiled child as he sat on the sofa.*_

_*Kimi is disgusted by this response.*_

**KIMI:** "Get my facts straight... You're telling me to 'get my facts straight after we nearly got arrested?! What the heck, Chuckie?! I understand that Phil called the police, but why did he do that in the first place, huh?! Oooh, was it 'cause the big bad Z was gonna get me? Think again! All this over a Science project? Seriously, Chuckie, I can't believe you!" _*She snapped stepping in front of him with fists on the hips as Chuckie glared.*_

_*Before she stepped in front of him and while Kimi was snapping, Chuckie was doing a hand talking gesture while mimicking her mouth without saying anything, before he finally got fed up when she stood up in front of him.*_

**CHUCKIE:** My goal was just to make sure you were okay, that's all I did Kimi, if you can't except that whatever, I don't care, you said it yourself your stuck with me forever anyways, and it doesn't matter because we're never going to become adults! get that through your thick Skull! Now why don't you just run upstairs and watch your stupid Dummy Bears, and don't come out until you cool off! Geeze. _*Chuckie snapped As he sat back down and got the TV Remote and turned on the TV in hopes that Kimi will listen and walk away. Little did he know was what was about to come.*_

_*Kimi's eyes widened whenever she heard Chuckie mention about the Dummy Bears. She took a deep breath and replied a bit too calmly*_

**KIMI:** "Chuckie, I just have one question to ask you."

._*Chuckie groaned in irritation, knowing that this Question was going to be a bad one, and judging by Kimi's calm tone it definitely sounded as if he really set her off somewhere*_

**CHUCKIE:** what is it?

_*Chuckie stated keeping his composure as he flicked through the living room TV.*_

**KIMI:** "How many people know about that?! Huh?! First it was Z and now this, Chuckie? You know that's a big secret of mine, and now what, are you gonna tell Tommy and the others about that, too?! What, is Angelica gonna start a blog about that now?, humiliating me even more?! What is wrong with you, Chuckie?! I can't believe you right now! I have one more thing to tell you, and that is the heck with you, Chuckie. Because I am done here!"

_*Normally Chuckie would be hurt by these words or try to talk Kimi down, but at this point after being disrespected after what he tried to do, to try and keep her safe, he really didn't care anymore*_

**CHUCKIE:** Fine whatever, what are you doing still in this Living room get your butt to your room if your done here, and thank goodness,_ *He growled standing up to look at her again.*_ If I had listened to you any longer I would have had to yank my Eardrums out!

_*Kimi was shocked and angered by that response, and growled.*_

**KIMI:** "Fine, Chuckie! Goodbye!"

_*Kimi then runs into her room, slamming the door in anger as she sobs. Feeling a sudden vibration in her pocket, she pulled out her cellphone, and was ready to launch it across the room.*_

**KIMI:** "No. Not right now." _*She muttered, her face buried in her pillow.*_

_*Scene changes back to Chuckie standing alone in the Living Room now.*_

_*Chuckie hmphed*_

**CHUCKIE:** The nerve of her, when you try to do right, it goes wrong, but yet when you try to protect your step sibling, then she hates you forever, you know what, no more. _*Stands up*_ I am done putting up with all of Kimi's nonsense, everytime something happens she always comes and takes it out on me, well not this time, As of today I am no longer talking to Kimi, interacting with her, or even going to hang out with her, and I will start. _*Grabs his jacket and puts it on.*_ Right now. _*He walks out of the house and shuts the door, leaving without even telling Kimi.*_


	2. Chuckie's New Motive

_*After Chuckie left the House...*_

_*Still sobbing, lying in bed, Kimi's phone vibrates a second time. Thinking she had no choice, as she had ignored the first call that she rung her before prior to Chuckie departing the house earlier, feeling a bit more better, but still furious, she answers the call with a sigh.*_

**KIMI:** "Hello...?"

_*Z is shown in his room,*_

**Z:** Hi Kimi how is everything going? I called to once again apologize for what happened an hour ago, but I have some- _*He can sense tears.*_ Whoa, is everything okay, you sould a little devastated, if you don't mind me asking? _*He stated warmly.*_

_*Kimi smiled she really needed Z right now, and it was a perfect timing on him calling her, but she was still not mentally stable after the argument she had with Chuckie earlier.*_

**KIMI:** _*She sighs.*_ "Oh, you know, everything's fine... right up until your brother almost gets you arrested!" _*Sighs as she takes a deep breath trying to control her anger.*_ "I'm sorry Z, you didn't deserve that, you don't know what a day I had to day after you and your dad dropped me off."

**Z:** I understand you are having quite the bad day, but Kim, we talked about this 2 days ago, You were willing to let it go, you also heard from your step brother's point of view that Chuck had nothing to do with the police, his main goal was to just convince you to come back home with him, he had know idea that the police would be involved, so if you wanna be angry be angry at Phil he caused that incident not your brother, like No, your brother is only doing what everyone one else who loves their sister would, and there is nothing wrong with that, if I had a sister I would be tough on her too, because I wouldn't want anything to happen to her, that's no different what Chuckie did 2 days ago. I wasn't upset at the Misunderstanding, and neither was my dad.

_*Kimi sniffles as she wipes her tears away.*_

**KIMI:** "Z, I am so sorry that this had to happen! I'm glad that you understand, but I never expected this to escalate like it did!

**Z:** No one knew that it was going to escalate little girl, but that is how life is, Kim, not all the times do things go your way, things don't go my way all the time, and things certainly don't go Chuck's way all the time either, We've been going through this for over 20 something years, and is something we have to get used to, I'm used to it, which is why I never got mad about the incident, and so is my dad, because he even knew it was a misunderstanding, what makes me happy about everything is that there are great people in the world, your brother being one of them, And *Laughs a bit* Come on K, we're not getting any older, so it's best to just let it go and run off into the sunset, Kids like us are immune to both aging and Embarrassment, remember that.

_*Kimi smiles, thinking of Z's words. She sighs.*_

**KIMI:** "Well, you do have a point, and it is a good one. Just think, Klasky Csupo is never gonna design our future, so we'll just stay as kids forever. Sure, we'll never learn to drive, or get married, but we can do things our parents can't. Just think, we could go to the movies after school, and we could sleep in on the weekends."

Z: Exactly. *A snapping sound is heard from the phone which hinted that Z had snapped his fingers as if he was saying, now your getting it.* Be proud of what we are, because you heard the adults, they never get to be kids again, and so many adults would destroy to be in our shoes, *He stated with a smile.* Anyway I called to tell you I have great news, my dad and I were able to clear up this misunderstanding, we are no longer seen as criminals anymore, *Chuckles* Looks like your brother was talking to a few people during the 2 day period, to the point that my dad and I didn't even have to explain anything, he even got my dad's job as a Plumber back, I say you have a really great brother Kimi, *Z said warmly with a smile.* If it weren't for him, our lives would be ruined forever.

_*Kimi smiles, feeling glad that Z and Chuckie had gotten things sorted out. She heaved a sigh of relief.*_

**KIMI:** "Thank you, Z. Thanks for telling me this."

**Z:** No sweat, Kim, so anyway How is the Chuck? Did you greet him warmly when we dropped you off like I told you before we pulled over? _*He asked with a warmed voice, she can tell by the voice that he was smiling on the other side of the phone.*_

_*Kimi sighs, as she remembered clearly, the heated argument that happened not long before.*_

**KIMI:** "He's pretty steamed at me right now. Trust me, if I go anywhere near him, I'd be sure to lose it at this point. At least you gave me some good advice, Z."

**Z:** Steamed? _*Z's voice sounded a bit stunned, this means that Kimi must have taken her anger out on Chuckie, but he still wasn't sure, he just had to know what happened.*_ Steamed how? What happened after my dad and I left?

_*Kimi seemed a bit nervous; she had no clue on how to answer this.*_

**KIMI:** "Well, uh... you see, I flipped out on him... and we both took it too far."

**Z:** Flipped out? Kimi, How could you? You promised that when we got home you would let it go! _*Z snapped a little disappointed in Kimi.*_ I mean honestly, I know you girls are emotional and have bad anger issues and all that stuff, but for once can a girl just let something go without her emotions getting the better of her?

KIMI: "Look, I'm sorry, OK? How would you feel if you were nearly arrested?!

**Z:** I think the exact question would be, what would I do, if I was nearly arrested? You know what I would do K?, I would feel disappointed, but I would also talk to the officer and have my brother explain the whole situation that it was a misunderstanding, I wouldn't react on my emotions and take my anger out on my brother all because of a miss understanding and my brother was trying to protect me, sorry Kim I will not go the route you just went, because dire consequences follow in that path. Like Literally. _*He said warmly, no longer showing any hostility.*_

_*Once again, Kimi starts to cry. Restraining her emotions, she thanks her friend as he goes to look Chuckie. Little did she know that the Finster boy would ever think of running away.*_

**KIMI:** "Hey, Z, I'll try and talk to you later, OK? I'm gonna try and look for Chuckie."

**Z:** Good call K, go on and talk to him, make up for your error, other wise Chuckie could be a very different person then he used to be, and not the Finster you loved at 2 years old, _*Z said warmly at first but became serious about his warning*_

**KIMI:** "Thank you, Z" _*Kimi then ends the call, hanging up with a smile.*_

_*After Hanging up, there was utter silence in the house, Chuckie must have either went to his room, or was still watching TV downstairs, as the TV was still heard from the Living Room Downstairs.*_

**KIMI:** "Chuckie?" *After checking about every room in the house, Kimi finds Chuckie in the living room watching TV.* "Hey, I have something to tell you..."

_*However something was strange though, Chuckie was not responding, something was also not right either, the TV was on Static, and Chuckie's so called spiky hair was not so spikie, there was a sheet over the head so she couldn't even see it,*_

**KIMI:** "Chuckie? Are you OK?" _*Kimi asked, tapping him in the shoulder.*_

_*When she touched the shoulder the figure collapsed revealing it to be a dummy stuffed with cushions as the sheet fell off to the ground revealing it, Chuckie left the house some time prior to Z calling,.*_

_*Kimi's eyes widened at the sight of this. She knew something was up, and it wasn't anything good. Even in his worst moods, Chuckie never did anything like this to her before. Pulling out her cell phone, she dialed Chuckie's number in hopes of getting an answer.*_

**KIMI:** "Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up!"

_*Meanwhile while Kimi was speaking on the phone. Scene shows Chuckie was walking towards the park where he sat down on the bench, he felt a little better to have a little more peace and quiet, to make matters better he smiled as he saw Jacob in the distance, he really needed a friend right about now.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Hey Jake, _*Chuckie called out with a smile,*_

_*Jacob was shown reading a novel of the Miss Peregrine's series. When he saw Chuckie, he placed his book down and smiled.*_

**JACOB:** "Hey, Chuckie! How are you?"

**CHUCKIE:** Not so well Jake, I couldn't take much of Kimi's nagging mouth foul mood anymore, so once she stormed into her room and slammed the door behind her, I left outside, not wanting anything more to do with her. In fact I swore an oath that as of this day, Since my protectiveness is such a bother to Kimi then she is on her own, I am not talking to her, not going to address her, I'm not bowing down to her anymore, I'm sick of it, and this will go on forever.

_*Jacob looks at Chuckie like he's insane.*_

**JACOB:** "Wait, are you serious? _*He sighs.*_ "Didn't you talk to her about anything? What happened?"

**CHUCKIE:** Oh I tried talking to her, but no she chose not to listen, she said that I was responsible for everything, and Almost getting her, Z and her father arrested, and when I tried to defend myself, you wanna know what she said? She said "screw you", _*He answered,*_ so I flat out told her, in response, and simply said the following, I said " Fine whatever what are you doing still in this Living room get your butt to your room if your done here, and thank god, _*He growled standing up to look at her again.*_ If I had listened to you any longer I would have yanked my own Eardrums out with my bare hands!" And I don't care if you think that is harsh, she blamed me for everything, so this is why I'm in this kinda mood right now, and this is why I want nothing to do with her ever, because I've had it up to here. _*He snapped leaning against the tree with his arms crossed over his chest.*_

**JACOB:** "Oh my Gosh!"

*Jake exclaims.*

**JACOB**:"I can see where you're coming from, man. That's rough..."

**CHUCKIE:** I know, which is why I have come to a determination to do this, Kimi doesn't want me to be protective anymore, that's fine, if anything happens to her from now on, That's on her, *Chuckie snorted with a huff, even though in his eyes he admitted that saying those words were a bit harsh.*

**JACOB:** "Geez man, I understand where you're coming from, but don't you think that's a bit harsh? You two are stuck together for the rest of your lives. Instead of secluding yourself away from Kimi forever, try to give yourself at least a week away from her, and then see what happens. If anything backfires, just tell me."

_*Chuckie goraned, he was right, he was being too harsh, but as soon as he heard the word secluded, he then said.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Fine then, for a week then. _*However a smile came across his face as now he was really excited, his depression and sorrow had completely changed to excitement.*_ That's it, That's it! _*Chuckie called out in excitement.*_ Its perfect Ha ha ha! _*He stated jumping around happy.*_

**JACOB:** "Happy to help! I'm not sure how, but I think I did pretty good." _*Jake smiled as he saw the look of excitement of Chuckie's face.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Why didn't I think of it before, I can ignore kimi and teach her a disciplinary lesson, by not being protective, ignoring her, and best of all, Get advice and guidance from other people, Its Golden! Kimi doesn't like my protectiveness, well she doesn't have to worry anymore. Because she is not getting it anymore ha ha.

**JACOB:** "Chuckie...? I didn't mean it like that, but OK. Wh...Why do you think that, in regards to this situation, ignorance is going to get you what you want?"

**CHUCKIE:** She has to learn respect Jacob. _*Chuckie stated turning back towards him.*_ We may never be adults, but there is so much I can take Kimi's attitude and not respecting the things that I try to do to help and protect her, so as her older step brother who is not blood related, I am doing this as a form of tough love, Kimi needs to learn his lesson and learn what how it would feel if I was in her shoes, and I put myself in danger, and decided to talk to whoever I choose,_*He then smiled*_ Besides what are you worried about, It's just Kimi, I mean It's not like its Angelica,_ *He stated as he turned to walk away.*_

**JACOB:** _*He sighs.*_ "No, Chuckie. That's not what I mean. The thing is, what if this 'golden idea of a plan' backfires on you?"

_*Chuckie laughs at the very thought.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Backfire? _*Laughs hard.*_ The very thought, _*He smirked while crossing his arms over his chest.*_ Why are you so worried, this is Kimi we're talkin about here, not Angelica, Kimi, There is nothing to worry about, she probably isn't even going to care about this at all, and is probably going to celebrate in praise for a whole week happy as a clown. _*Chuckie stated to Jake with absolutely zero fear in his voice, and more pride, confidence and determination.*_

**JACOB:** "Don't say I didn't warn you, Chuckie. After all, I am one of your closest friends, and I don't want something bad to happen."

**CHUCKIE:** Jackie, your worrying for nothing dude, don't sweat it, It's just one week, nothing bad is going to happen, _*Chuckie stated with pride in his voice only to hear a ringtone coming from his pocket.*_ Huh _*Looks down and reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cell phone, Kimi was calling him. Normally he would answer, but Chuckie just smiled and whistled putting his phone back into his pocket ignoring the call.*_ Step one of this new disciplinary action Don't answer Kimi's calls. _*He stated as the ringtone from his phone seized as it had reached its limit.*_

_*Chuckie then looked at his watch which read 5:53 in the afternoon.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Perfect, the time right now is 5:53 Pm in the afternoon, so I'm not going to come home until 10:00 at night, _*Chuckie stated with a smirk,*_ Kimi will be fast asleep by the time I get home. _*He stated,*_ and I bet you the next day she won't even realize I was gone

**JACOB:** "OK, just... don't think I said I told you so. Gosh, I really hate to be rude here, but the truth hurts sometimes, Chuckie. Remember that, OK?"

**CHUCKIE:** Oh ho ho Jake, you're never going to get over both your shy and fairness but nothing will happen, now head home, I'm going to walk around for a bit then head over to see Angelica. _*Chuckie stated as he walked away with his hands in his pockets feeling better then ever.*_

_*Jacob sighs.*_

**JACOB:** "You're not the Chuckie I used to know, aren't you? There's no hope for you, is there? Even Tommy would question this" _*The boy forces a smile and leaves.*_ "Well, hope you enjoy your week, Chuckie."

**CHUCKIE:** Oh I will don't you worry Jake, tell Lil I said hi okay. _*Chuckie smile going back to his old self as he walked out happily.*_

**JACOB:** "Alright. I'll see you later, OK?"

**CHUCKIE:** Later

_*Chuckie then walks out of the park eventually leaving a bewildered Jacob alone however his phone soon rings, which read Lil, this was a good thing, a light to shine after hearing Chuckie's terrible plan, and talking to Kimi would help him forget everything,*_

_*When reading the caller ID on his phone, Jacob answered the call with a smile.*_

**JACOB ON PHONE:** "Lil! Hi, how are you?"

**LIL ON PHONE:** Hi Jackie, I miss you,wanna hang around and to play with my brother and I.

_*Lil asked in a flirty way as she tangled her finger in the telephone cord.*_

_*Jacob couldn't help but laugh as he blushed profusely Just hearing Lil's voice alone makes his heart flutter.*_

**JACOB:** "Alright, sweetheart, _*He replied jokingly*_ all I have to do is tell my parents and then I'll be set!"

**LIL ON PHONE:** Yay, I'll go and tell Phil that your onboard, See you later my handsome Jackie, _*Lil playfully stated like she did when she was 1, and blew a kiss to Jacob through the phone before hanging up, to go run and tell Phil.*_

**JACOB:** "I'll see you there!"

_*As Jacob hung up he dashed out of the park ready to have fun with Lil and Phil but not before calling his mother to ask for permission, Scene then switches to Kimi Watanabe Finster, as Chuckie voicemail is heard, setting the scene after when Chuckie had refused to answered the call,*_

**CHUCKIE VOICEMAIL:** Sorry I can't come to the phone right now, but no worries leave a message and I'll get back to you. *Beep.*

**Kimi's Voicemail:** "Chuckie?! Where are you right now?! I called you like ten times already and you still haven't answered!" *_She sighs.*_ "I need to know where you are, and if you're OK. Love you, talk to you later."

_*About 20 minutes have passed, nothing has called her back, until finally at last, her cell phone finally rings, after almost a half hour.*_


	3. Discipline Begins

**KIMI ON THE PHONE:** "Lil!" Kimi exclaimed, "That's so not right!"

_*As Kimi was trying to maintain a serious composure, Lil's hysterical laughter caused her to crack up as well.* _

**KIMI ON THE PHONE:** "Wh-What is...wrong with you?!" *Soon, the two girls were bursting out laughing. "I c-can't believe... you would say that!"

**LIL ON THE PHONE:** He's a big boy Kimi he can take care of himself. _*Lil then playfullly tased in an innocent voice as she giggled harshly while covering her mouth trying to muffler her laughter from being heard on the phone.*_

_*Seeing Lil now crying tears of laughter, Jacob decided to join in on the fun.*_

**KIMI ON THE PHONE:** "W-Well, I really hope you're not mad at me for saying this, but as Tommy always says: baby's gotta do what a baby's gotta do! Am I right?!"_ *Jacob then starts laughing hysterically, accidentally kicking his shin off of the coffee table.*_ "Oh, God, my side hurts so much from laughing!" _*At this point, Kimi couldn't resist; It hurt too much to contain the laughter! "Sh-Shut up!" she exclaimed, accidentally dropping her phone.*_

**LIL ON THE PHONE:** Anyway, Kimi, since you can't make it today, We'll get to play the game sometime this week, so don't worry I promise you you'll get to play it. _*Phil runs in and calls the 2.*_

**PHIL:** Guys your missing the best part, hurry up! _*Runs out.*_

**LIL ON THE PHONE:** Okay Phil, Gotta go Kimi, see ya, _*Hangs up and runs in with Phil and Jacob, scene then switches back to Kimi as the call from Lil read ended on her phone.*_

_*As Kimi was still laughing over the jokes Lil had told, she felt much better after that call. With her anxieties about Chuckie gone (for the most part,) she then began to relax.*_

**KIMI:** "I love them so much!" she said to herself, "Always there to make things better."

_*On her bed stood an unopened copy of the Dummy bears that she hadn't watched yet.*_

_*She smiled as she placed the CD into the player, and pressed play.*_

**KIMI:** "Maybe not having Chuckie around isn't so bad." _*She thought, jumping into her bed.*_

_*Scene changes to Chuckie sitting on Angelica's bed, with a smile on his face.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Wow Angelica this is a tough one, I can't tell which outfit will look great on you, I always thought you were beautiful already, but these extras are just too much.

_*Chuckie laughed with a smile.*_

_*Angelica couldn't help but laugh as she kissed Chuckie on the forehead.*_

**ANGELICA:** "Thanks, Finster."

_*Chuckie smiled as she kissed his forehead and happily thought of something and simply said.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Hey Angelica something was always on my mind, when did you start crushing on me? I am sooo eager to know princess. *Chuckie playfully stated with smile*

**ANGELICA:** "Oh, that's a good question, my charming prince." _*she laughs.*_ "You know, Finster, ever since childhood, I had a thing for you. I just never really wanted to admit it. I mean, sure I liked to take your glasses or pull your hair, but that's just cause I thought you looked funny every time you screamed.

_* Angelica laughs as she remembered a memory in particular.* _

**ANGELICA:** "Don't you remember the time I tried to marry my Cynthia doll with your Wawa? Or that time we were quite cuffed together? Oh, those were great times, Chuckie. Great times."

**CHUCKIE:** Oh I remember that LOL And I figured as much as you were always targeting me the most, _*Chuckie stated with a smirk,*_ And what about the times I stood up to you, I bet you can't answer that lovely queen of beauty and fashion. _*Chuckie then asked with a smirk on his face while holding his head up with one hand, while staring her down._*

_*Angie blushed as she gazed into the Finster boy's eyes.*_

**ANGELICA:** "Well, let's just say I was shocked that you actually stood up to me for the first time! You know about 'tough love,' right?" _*she laughed.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Oh I definitely know about it _*Chuckie stated with a smile and a chuckle*_ did I ever tell you the secret how I figured this all out from the beginning? _*Chuckie stated with a big smile on his face.*_

**ANGELICA:** "Oh? No, you never did. Go right ahead, Finster. Lay it right on me!"

_*Chuckie rubbed his hands together, and said.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Did I ever tell you, that there was another girl my own age, who was doing the same things you were doing, It was in a Rugrats episode when we were babies, and I was staring in this episode called Cradle Attraction, I was there Tommy was there, and this girl named Megan was there, she was doing the same thing you were doing, pulling my hair, pushing me to the ground poking me, until I eventually got the courage to stand up, and then it was from here that I found out that when a girl picks on a boy the most, they like that boy, _*He stated happily*_ Every Time she pushed me down, I pushed her down, everytime she pulled my hair I pulled hers, we got along great, until she started picking on boys, I was hurt at first, but It didn't bother me in the end, because in the end I learned to never fear a girl bully again, and that is the secret how I wasn't afraid of you anymore Angelica, and how I stood up to you in some of the later episodes from our old series back in the day. _*Chuckie stated with a smile.*_

_*Angelica laughs, looking at Chuckie.*_

**ANGELICA:** "Oh, I'm sure she's nothing compared to us being together. I mean, who knows, she's probably just another face in the sea of people in the world."

**CHUCKIE:** Maybe your right Angelica, besides, she wasn't as cool and cute as you.

_*Chuckie playfully laughed in his trademark laughter as he used to at 2 years old as he pinched Angelica's cheeks gently for a couple of seconds before releasing it.*_

_*She laughs as she remembers something from her childhood.*_

**ANGELICA:** "Thanks, Finster. You know, I remember the time I forced you and Lil to get married, and Jacob was shocked! Of course, that was my doing. The thing was, I really wanted to be in Lil's place. That, and my mom always taught me that everything had to be perfect." _*She smiles.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Yeah I remember that very well, and remember the time when I had the chickenpox and you lied and said I was turning into a chicken then I turned myself into one, then I scared you off that day, _*Chuckie giggled with a smile.*_

**ANGELICA:** "Yeah, and that time I dressed as a doctor, diagnosing you with... what was it... Rhinoceritis?" _*Angelica laughs*_ "Oh, I was watching something, and there was this ten year old becoming a doctor. 'So what if he's a little slow!'"

**CHUCKIE:** Oh yeah that does bring good memories kids and families used to laugh every time they saw us,_ *Chuckie giggled, only he stopped and suddenly thought.*_ Wait there was something I was curious about, how did you really feel when you married Lil and I that day when we were shooting the episode I Do?

**ANGELICA:** "To be honest, I... felt kinda jealous, Chuckie! I really wished I was in Lil's place, and little did I know that I was being so demanding. Especially when I gave Dil to you for you to "raise" him. I remember seeing Jacob on the patio playing his piano and crying, Poor kid."

**CHUCKIE:** Yeah I remember that, *Chuckie stated with a chuckle while rubbing his hands together, until all of a sudden a sudden memory popped up in his head as he became excited.* Hey Angelica, remember when you were the Bob father, and I wished for a new mommy, There was one thing that got my attention, while we were on the plane, I landed on top of you, after I failed to get your cookies, how come you didn't push me off after you yelled my name?_ *Chuckie then asked with a bit of a smile on his face though he was curious of that day in 2001*_

_*Angelica smiled, just the very memory brought a smile on her face.*_

**ANGELICA:** "It felt kinda nice, you being in my arms, Chuckie. If I pushed you off, I would've really hurt you. After all, I was bigger and stronger than you... At the time, that is."

_*Chuckie chuckled*_

**CHUCKIE:** Funny you say you were bigger and stronger, yet I pushed you several times when we were babies, and I even took more pain and even received more injuries compared to you, so I'd say we were even 50 50, _*Chuckie chuckled.*_

**ANGELICA:** "Yeah, that seems about right." _*Angelica laughed*_

**CHUCKIE:** Indeed. _*Chuckie giggled, only for his phone to ring again.*_ Huh? _*Takes a look at his pocket and pulls out his phone, it was Kimi. The time said 7:25 PM, Chuckie sighed an annoyed breath and placed his phone back in his pocket.*_

_*The blonde looked at Chuckie, seeming curious as to who was calling him.* _

**ANGELICA:** "Who' was that?"

_*Chuckie Sighs in annoyance *_

**CHUCKIE:** Its Kimi, I had no idea I was here for that long. _*Chuckie stated with a smile, but his smile soon faded*_ Kimi and I are not on talking terms right now, so I'm not answering any of her calls right now, _*Chuckie answered, with a sigh.*_ I really don't wanna go into detail on what happened between us,

_*Angelica sighed.*_

** ANGELICA:** "Well, that's OK, Finster. Even though I'm an only child, I can relate to what you're talking about. With my dad constantly at work, and my mom losing her job, they tend to fight a lot. Sometimes, my parents would ignore each other for weeks on end. It's kinda rough when you think about it, y'know? What I would do is, at least try to tell her you're sorry. And I speak from experience."

**CHUCKIE:** I appreciate your advice Angelica, _*Chuckie stated with a warm smile before his face turned more serious.*_ But that is not going to work this time, because Kimi will never change, she will never appreciate me for what I'm trying to do for her, she let one misunderstanding from 2 days ago, ruin our whole relationship, and now she blames everything on me, when I had nothing to do with the calling of the police, and when I tried to talk to her, you know what she said? She said the heck with you.

_*Angelica folded her arms and took a deep breath.*_

**ANGELICA:** "Finster, I'm gonna tell you something: no matter what Kimi yells at you for, she still loves you. Kimi has loved you since day one, and I'm sure the bond between you two will not break, no matter how bad the situation is."

**CHUCKIE:** I know, which is why I have to do this, Angelica, _*Chuckie stated as he stood up with even more determination now knowing that Angelica was willing to at least listen to reason.*_ I've come with a conclusion to teach Kimi a vital lesson about respect, and to treat others the way they wanna be treated and not take her anger out on me everytime something doesn't go her way, so for 1 week Angelica, I decided to not talk to her, but I will answer if she speaks, but I won't talk to her directly, I will not hang out with her, I will not seek any guidance from her, and I will also try to become like Kimi, doing the things I wanna do not coming home on time, and getting mad when something doesn't go her way, because it's high time that Kimi learns what I have to deal with every time, and if she sees a mirror of herself, she will finally get her act together, and this is only happening for one week and no more. Kimi needs to learn respect, and I'm getting tired of everytime I try to protect her, I end up being the bad guy, which is why I am doing this, so she can learn to just accept me, and stop acting like a toddler.

_*Angelica's eyes widened as she heard Chuckie's speech.*_

**ANGELICA:** "Wow, Finster. That's... That's... Oh, God! You sound like me when I when I was, what three years old?"_ *She laughs. The girl tried to think of something to say, but she couldn't; she was speechless!*_

**CHUCKIE:** No need to say anything more my dear Princess, _*Chuckie stated wagging his finger in front of Angelica's face, with a smile as he walked over and hugged her and simply said.*_ You were always beautiful and I'm glad you have faith in my plan, now I am going to go now, your mother will probably want me to leave anyway since it's getting late, so See ya later Princess, _*Kisses her cheek for 4 seconds minutes and leaves Angelica's room.*_ Later Angelica,

_*Angelica blushes as she couldn't believe what just happened.*_

**ANGELICA:** "Wow... So first it was Kimi, and then he kisses me? Gosh, if this is a dream, I never wanna wake up!" _*Angelica smiles as she fell onto her bed happy.*__._


	4. Kimi's Paranoia

_*As Chuckie left outside he disappeared as the sky by now has turned a darkened black, He then looked at his watch with a smile using the light of the street lights to show the time which now read, 7:54 PM.*_

_*Chuckie smirked at the time, so far everything was going just as he had planned, normally he was home at this time, but this time he chose not to do so, as he wanted to begin the first phase of his disciplinary plan and choose to purposely come home late and see how Kimi would react.*_

CHUCKIE: Just 3 more hours and I'll head home.

_*He stated smiling as he walks off whistling. Scene soon changes to 1 hour earlier, to Chuckie's house as Kimi was shown watching the end of the latest season of Dummy Bears, that had lasted from 6:24 PM, to 7:25 PM, revealing that this marathon after the dvd she watched had lasted one whole hour.*_

_*As Kimi pulled out her cell phone, she shocked when she then noticed that it had been an hour had passed since she last tried to call Chuckie.* _

**KIMI:** "Wow, an hour already?! Man, time flies. I'm gonna try and call Chuckie again. Wow, an hour already?! Man, time flies. I'm gonna try and call Chuckie again." _*She sighs.*_ "At first I thought it wasn't so bad after that call with Lil, but in all seriousness, Chuckie has been gone; and he's been gone for around four hours now! I really hope he responds this time."

_*At this point, Kimi began to actually worry, as she dials Chuckie's number once more.*_

_*As she called, Chuckie's cell phone immediately went back to voicemail, once again Chuckie was not picking up, The clock read 8:03 PM to the point that there was hardly any lights outside, the sun was just inches away from disappearing beyond the horizon. In about 30 minutes, it will be dark outside.*_

_*Kimi sighed as she was starting to get tired of the same old voicemails over and over again. As she left yet another message for Chuckie that she was sure he would ignore, she tried her best to remain calm, but deep down her anger was boiling.*_

**KIMI on Voice Message:** "Chuckie, you've been gone for over four hours now! Where are you? I need to know your OK. Talk to me when you can ok, Please, and Bye." _*She Hangs up.*_

_*Kimi upon hanging up the phone, her stomach started gurgling, It was around dinner time, she had been so worked up in watching the Dummy Bears 4 season DVD collection that she had forgotten to eat her daily dinner routine, which was also hadn't change even with Chaz and Keira in Japan.*_

_*Kimi groaned as she intentionally banged her head against a nearby wall.* _

**KIMI:** "OK, great! First it's Chuckie, and now this?! _*She takes a deep breath and places both her hands on her head, and began to mutter to herself.*_ Seriously, Kimi, get a hold of yourself ok, your just hungry and scared, it's not a big deal! Chuckie will call you, at any time now. I should just get something to eat."

_*She makes a quick sandwich after getting a bottle of water, and eats while wordlessly sitting at the table, while she was eating, her phone was silent, Kimi's grip on the sandwich tightened, from anger and fear, to the point it almost looked she was going to crush it and send it flying everywhere*_

**KIMI:** "Gosh, how long is this gonna take?!"

_*A screenshot of the clock is shown now revealing it to be 9:00 PM, by this point it's completely dark in the house with the exception of the kitchen light which was shining over Kimi who had already finished her sandwich, leaving an empty bottle of water, and a plate filled with crumbs to her left and right, she was resting her head on her hand stairing at the phone, with a huge annoyed expression waiting, for what appeared to be almost a half an hour just for Chuckie to call, but never did.*_

_*Kimi sighs as she rubs her eyes. knowing that the kitchen was a mess, she places her plate in the sink and takes out another bottle of water with her as she sits down on the couch. Calling Chuckie for what seemed to be the millionth time, she dials his number.* _

**KIMI ON THE PHONE WHILE IT IS RINGING:** "C'mon, Chuckie. Pick up. Pick up, pick up, pick up!" _*At this point her eye was twitching and she looked as if she was having a psychotic break down, to make matters worse, Kimi was filled to the brim with anger. There was a hint of malice in her voice that proved that she felt sick and tired of recording voicemail after voicemail.*_

_*The phone rings on Chuckie's dial tone, until once again Kimi gets the same thing, Chuckie's voicemail, This would be the 4th time this has happened as the clock now read 9:14 PM on the wall, and on the VCR In the living room.*_

_*Kimi sighed as she started to laugh, seemingly starting to lose it.*_

**KIMI ON VOICEMAIL: **"Chuckie. Call me, right now. Talk to you later." _*Her voice sounded cold and malice, as she was nearing the breaking point, with Chuckie ignoring her calls.*_

_*As she struggled to contain her anger, she ends the call and shoves her phone back into her pocket. Another 20 minutes have passed, until finally at last RING! her Cell Phone finally buzzed from her pocket, shattering the silence of the house and Kimi's room where she had gone not long before, to read a few Dummy Bear books.*_

_*The sound was music to her ears, as she became happy with a huge look of delightment, Thinking it was her brother and without even looking at the caller ID, she blindly answered the phone with both excitement and anger in her voice.*_

**KIMI ON THE PHONE:** "Chuckie?! Oh my Gosh, where are you right now?! You have been gone for almost FIVE HOURS! I can't believe-"

_*Kimi stalled as it was not Chuckie talking to her,*_

**Z ON THE PHONE:** Ugh Sorry Little Girl, I didn't know I was interrupting something important.

_*It was Z, She had just screamed in anger out on Z, for nothing.*_

_*Kimi blushed in embarrassment, not knowing what just happened*_

**KIMI ON THE PHONE:** "Z?! Oh, my Gosh, I am so sorry! _*Her face felt hot, even hotter then she was when her and Chuckie Argued.*_ I swear, Chuckie _*She quietly growled through her teeth.*_

_*Taking a deep breath, Kimi raised the phone back to her, and began to speak to Z, hoping that maybe talking to him will try and calm her down.*_

**Z ON THE PHONE:** Is everything alright little Kim, should I hang up? **KIMI ON THE PHONE:** _*Immediately Panics*_ No! _*She was quick to say,*_ I'm sorry I really am, Its my Brother. **Z ON THE PHONE:** What about Chuck? **KIMI ON THE PHONE:** He's been gone since I last called you, and I tried to get him to answer his phone like 6 times, but he just won't answer Me!"

_*It was from here, that Z was able to sense the anger, growing within the Finster girl, while also at the sametime, he was also able to detect the growing fear, also overwhelming the young 12 year old Japanese girl as well.*_

**Z ON THE PHONE:** Whoa, Chil Little Kim, Chuckie is probably with Tommy or the Dil man, This is new, I've never heard this type of outburst out of you Kim. _*Z stated a bit afraid and fearful,*_

_*Realizing that her anger and fear is overwhelming her, Kimi becomes more panicked, she doesn't want Z hanging up on her right now, not after what she had been going through for the last 5 hours, with Chuckie not answering her calls, and him disappearing without even saying anything to her.*_

**KIMI ON THE PHONE:** "Oh, Gosh, I am so, so sorry, Z... I-I just didn't... I thought you were Chuckie, and I was so worked up, I... I tried to call Lil a couple hours ago, and she was with Phil and her best friend, Jacob. They all reassured me, telling me that Chuckie was nearby somewhere, but now; a f-few hours have passed and I really need to get my things together! Again, please don't think I'm a full on psycho! Please Z don't hang up, I really need you right now, I am literally losing it."

**Z ON THE PHONE:** Whoa whoa, slow down kimi, a mistake is a mistake, many learn from it. _*Z stated with a smile in his voice,*_ I was going to call and ask if you patched things up with your brother, but by the way things are going on right now, along with the way you are sounding and acting I can tell nothing had happened, how many hours has Chuck been gone? _*Z asked in curiosity.*_

**KIMI: ON THE PHONE:** "He's been gone for at least 5 hours *Rubs her head as if she were stressed*... like I said before..." _*She laughs nervously in her mind thanking Z for his understanding, and not hanging up.*_

**Z ON THE PHONE:** 5 Hours you say?! _*Z sounded horrified.*_ Dude, That is bad little girl, do you know what this could mean?! _*Z stated quite terrified.*_

**KIMI ON THE PHONE:** "What? What does that mean? Did something happen? Is he okay?!" _*Noticing the intensity in her voice, Kimi winces, realizing she did it again and sighed.*_ "S-Sorry..."

**Z ON THE PHONE:** I'm afraid that meaning Little girl is that he had either been kidnapped or chose to run away, forever. He could be lying down somewhere right now, in danger screaming for help.

_*As Z spoke through the phone, Kimi's face was filled with horror, Kimi's mind flashes as scene shows her outside of the house, as ifs she was looking through a vision.*_

*Kimi's Vision* **KIMI IN THE VISION:** Hello?! Anyone here?! _*She looked everywhere, nothing, it was just an empty road, with fog rising everywhere, she no longer had her all of a sudden she heard footsteps, she then moved in the direction and saw him. she can see Chuckie in this she is seeing through her mind she sees Chuckie scared walking through the dense of night, Kimi is standing right next to him but she can't talk or interact with him, she can see this version of Chuckie in terror.*_

**CHUCKIE:** HELLO?! *He cried to no avail as the winds started to tense up, until all of a sudden he walked in the middle of the road, the sound of a Truck horn soon came in.* Hello! _*Notices the Truck as a large semi truck is honking the horn,*_ AAHAAAHHHHHHHHH!

_*CRASH! Chuckie's screams echo away as he disappears and the truck continues down the road and out of sight. With Kimi Screaming hardAs the camera pans down showing Chuckie's shoes, and a lifeless hand. Kimi raced over, but the scenario disappeared, and Kimi was now back in her room, holding the phone and sitting on her bed. She was sweating like crazy.*_

*Back in Reality*

_*Hearing Z's response, Kimi gasps as she could barely maintain her composure.*_

**KIMI ON THE PHONE:** "Z, I need to know if Chuckie is OK! I'm gonna call him one more time, and if he doesn't answer, I swear I am going to both call the Police, and lose it!"

_*At this point, Kimi is now starting to cry as she is thinking for the worst.*_

**KIMI ON THE PHONE:** "I...I-I am so sorry you have to see me like this! I-I'm just worried, and scared, and I'm just a total mess!"

_*Z soon realized what he had just done, instead of soothing the situation, he only escalated the situation to the point of Kimi being in tears.*_

**Z ON THE PHONE:** No No don't say that! _*He was quick to point out.*_ I should be the one apologizing I escalated everything, Keep trying to call, Chuckie, I am sure he is fine- _*All of a sudden the sound of Z's dad is heard on the line.*_

**Z's DAD ON THE LINE:** Time for bed Z.

**Z ON THE PHONE:** Sure dad. Listen Little Girl I tragically have to head to bed now, my dad doesn't know I'm talking to you right now, but I would suggest calling him again like you said, Hopefully he will pick up. Good bye Kim. _*Hangs up the phone.*_

_*As Z ended the call, Kimi's head dropped as teardrops fell onto her pillow, her voice sounding muffled as she sighed.*_

**KIMI ON THE PHONE:** "Goodnight Z. Let's just hope that Chuckie's safe... wherever he is."

_*Meanwhile outside, scene quickly switches to Chuckie was walking through the park, A smile ran through his face, it was pitch black in the park with the exception of a few Sidewalk lamps that were dimly lit, Chuckie normarly was afraid to rome around a place like this at night, but for some reason he showed no fear at all, it was way beyond 9 PM, meaning that most of the kids had already gone to bed, as school was tomorrow, and knowing Kimi she might have gone to bed herself after having to celebrate Chuckie not being there the whole day, which brought an even bigger smile on Chuckie's face. He then proceeds to sit down on the bench, where he decided to wait on what appeared to be at least a full minute before his phone rang again, this must be Kimi calling to say that she was going to bed, but he chose one again to ignore it, as he chuckle resting his arms behind his head.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Sorry my dear Kimi, but you need to learn respect. *He stated as he relaxed on the bench in the middle of the dark park, scene soon switched to Kimi where she once again got Chuckie's voice mail for the 7th time.*

_*Kimi was in tears as she could barely see the screen of her cell phone; her vision was simply a liquified blur and her voice barely comprehensible from her sobs.*_

**KIMI ON VOICEMAIL:** "Ch-Chu...Chuckie...? Wh...Wherever y-you are, I just want you to know... I-I-I l...love you so, s-so much! A-A-And... if anything has happened to you... Oh, I j-j-just wanna know if you're OK! I h-h-hope you...get this... B-Bye."

_*As Kimi ended the call once more, she began having a panic attack in response to Chuckie's absence, as she grabbed her chest, and leaned against the wall, crying.*_

**KIMI:** "Gosh, I hope y-you're OK, Chuckie..." she cried. "I... love you."


	5. Confrontation

_*At the Park.*_

_*As a half hour had went bye, Chuckie just continue to remain in the park, while sitting down on the bench, he still maintained his patience look as he rubbed his hands waiting for it to be 10 PM, he then proceeded to look at his watch, which read 9:34 PM, he sighed with annoyance, Time was going too slowly, and he was starting to drift off to sleep due to being out so late, until all of a sudden he reached into his pocket and pulled out a long shaped silver and white earpiece, Chuckie all of a sudden became excited, as he knew what this was, this was his voice changer, something that he would use for a special talent that he had, all of a sudden an idea came in mind as he he placed the gadget on his head, and before he knew it it was turned on and a ticking sound was heard echoing throughout the blackened park, where all of a sudden music soon started being heard, throughout the park, until all of a sudden Chuckie began to speak only as a song his voice was way different and not the same,*_

**CHUCKIE VO:** Well, the key to my survival

Was never in much doubt

The question was how I could keep sane

Trying to find the way out

_*Hallucinations of Dragon Chuckie is shown sitting down in the center of the park as he looks around, as 2 female humans with what appear to be Police uniforms, but these girls were preteens, as they approach one girl grips a baton, *_

**CHUCKIE VO:** Things were never easy for me

Peace of mind was hard to find

And I needed a place where I could hide

Somewhere I could call mine

_*Both girls pass as one glares at Dragon Chuckie down the one girl being Kimi, and the second being Angelica, The music begins to beat up more as Chuckie continued to sing on.*_

**CHUCKIE VO:** I didn't think much about it

Till it started happening all the time

Soon I was living with the fear everyday

Of what might happen at night

_*Chuckie is shown at 2 years old, being picked on by Angelica at 2 years old, then later by Megan at the park that he is sitting on right now.*_

**CHUCKIE VO:** I couldn't stand to hear the

Crying of my mother

And I remember when

I swore that, that would be the

Last they'd see of me

And I never went home again

_*2 Year old Chuckie is shown finally gaining the courage to push and pick on Megan back while confronting her for picking on him, which in turn grew to the 2 liking each other, until Megan is shown picking other boys, where Chuckie at 2 years old is then shown within the hallucination turning into 12 years old as he is today, with him throwing rocks at the water.*_

**CHUCKIE VO:** They say time is a healer

And now my wounds are not the same

I rang the bell with my heart in my mouth

I had to hear what She'd say

_*Chuckie is shown 10 years later as Dragon Chuckie as he approaches the blackened park, where he confronted Megan, where a musical hallucination of Megan is shown in the exact same Sandbox where she used to play over 10 years ago. *_

**CHUCKIE VO:** She sat me down to talk to me

She looked me straight in the eyes

*Chuckie is then forced to sit down, as he then sang on.*

She Said:

"You're no friend, you're no friend of mine

You're no friend, you're no friend of mine

You walked out, you left me behind

And you're no friend, you're no friend of mine"

_*Hallucinating Preteen Megan is shown bashing Dragon Chuckie for the incident 10 years ago for not even forgiving her for picking on another boy while he just sat down frozen with a dumbfounded look.*_

**CHUCKIE VO:** Oh her words how they hurt me

I'll never forget it

_*Chuckie storms out of the Park in disgusts as his wings flop in the wind.*_

**CHUCKIE VO:** And as the time, it went by

I lived to regret it

You're no friend, you're no friend of mine

But where should I go

Please tell me what should I do

You're no friend, you're no friend of mine

But I came here for help

Oh I was looking for you

_*The hallucinations soon temporarily disappear as the music went on into a single solo during the solo Chuckie is then tapping the bench which appears to make electric guitar sounds before eventually continuing on his song.*_

**CHUCKIE VO:** Well the years they passed so slowly

I thought about her everyday

What would I do, if we passed on the street

Would I keep running away

_*The music then illuminates a new Hallucination of Dragon Chuckie is shown walking on his own through the streets of the town with an annoyed expression on his face, as Everyone one looks at him with a shocked expression, as he ignores them. In one part of the scene he is even shown being bashed by Kimi during the Z Incident, and even during the TP X KF Episode, as he continues on*_

**CHUCKIE VO:** In and out of hiding places

Soon I'd have to face the facts

We'd have to sit down and talk it over

And that would mean going back to Megan

_*Chuckie is shown 15 years later at the same age of 12 returning back to the park in the year 2019, where the hallucination walks through the dark trees as calm and collective as anyone roaming around through a night walk.*_

**CHUCKIE VO:** They say time is a healer

And now my wounds are not the same

I rang the bell with my heart in my mouth

I had to hear what She'd say

_*Dragon Chuckie returns to the sandbox where she sees an enraged Preteen Megan who turns and glares at him.*_

**CHUCKIE VO:** She sat me down to talk to me

She looked me straight in the eyes

She said:

"You're no friend, you're no friend of mine

You're no friend, you're no friend of mine

You walked out, you left me behind

And you're no friend, you're no Friend of mine"

_*Real life Chuckie watches calmly and peacefully from the bench as he sees the Hallucination of Dragon Chuckie once again being bashed by Megan as Dragon Chuckie in this state instead of being dumbfounded was looking very annoyed at her snaps as he has his head resting on his hand as she is yelling at him, but Dragon Chuckie does show remorse in his eyes.*_

**CHUCKIE VO:** Oh her words how they hurt me

I'll never forget it

And as the time, it went by

I lived to regret it

_*Dragon Chuckie is once again forced to leave the park in disgusts, as he realizes that trying to sort things out with Megan are left hopeless.*_

**CHUCKIE VO:** You're no friend, no friend of mine

But where should I go

And what should I do

You're no friend, no friend of mine

But I came here for help, I came here for you

You're no friend, no friend of mine

You're no friend

You're no friend

You're no friend

You're no Friend

No Friend

No Friend

No Friend

You're no Friend

No Friend

No Friend

You're no Friend of mine

_*As the music winds down and Chuckie's words start to fade, Dragon Chuckie is shown having to deal with the monster of Z until he realizes the beast is friendly and he suffers the wrath of Kimi, who snaps at him Dragon Chuckie then backs into a corner as a snow globe falls and shatters all over the ground, The hallucinations then end as Kimi storms out after cleaning the snow globe but looking directly at him with a glare before storming out. All of a sudden the music ended and all hallucinations by music had vanished, and the Park was once again quiet, Chuckie was once again on his own where he always was sitting on the bench as he took off the device,* Man I will never get tired of this thing. *He said kissing it as he placed it back in his pocket only for his watch to chime. He then looks to see it is now 10:00 PM.* Ha ha ha I did it! *He yelled in triumphant*, the first part of my lesson has been complete coming home late, Now I bet when I get home I will find kimi sleeping, *He stated with a laugh as he walked away and exited the park in the direction of his house.*_

_*As the clock strikes ten, Kimi is now on the verge of falling asleep, her pillow and blanket dampened with her tears while lying down on the living room sofa, in which was dark now, as she shut the light about 4 minutes ago, she didn't wanna go to sleep, in fact she couldn't sleep, as much as she felt tired, she was refusing to get to sleep, but after losing a battle with her slumber side she soon began to drift off, however, she mumbles something about her brother's safety.*_

**KIMI:** "P...Please, don't go, Chuckie... I love you..."

_*As Kimi began to drift off the sudden sound of a familiar whistle was heard outside her window, it was Chuckie he had finally returned, after 7 hours of being outside the house since leaving it, He entered the house full of pride while also whistling, he looked up at the clock which now read 10:15 PM.*_

_*Kimi woke up to the sound of that familiar whistle, along with the sound of the door opening and thought she was dreaming at first. As she realizes that this was a vision no longer, she slowly raises herself into a sitting position, using the darkness of the living room to conceal her movements, she was filled with mixed emotions, one is anger and supreme fury, for failing to return her calls or even acknowledge her that he was leaving the house, but also felt grateful and breathed a sigh of relief as she was finally able to stop panic, but she was doing it so quietly that Chuckie had no chance in hearing it, as the sounds of his footsteps ere then heard, Kimi looked near the Lamp, and gave a look of anger, she wanted to jump out of the darkness tackle and strangle her step brother for scaring her to death, but instead she came up with a better idea, and decided to wait just a few seconds more.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Ha ha ha, Oh boy that was great, I should do this more often._ *Chuckie stated to himself as he had figured Kimi was a sleep as he looked around, not knowing that Kimi was in the living room listening.*_ Well Kimi went to sleep, I'm glad she had her fun.

_*Chuckie stated with a smiled, but as he was about to make his way towards the stairs, a sudden click was heard and he became started turning around to see the Living room light was on again, and an enraged Kimi glaring menacing at him from the sofa. *_

_ *The 2 stared at each other for a few seconds before Kimi finally broke the silence.* _

**KIMI:** Where the heck were you Chuckie? Do you have any idea what Time it is? _*She hissed trying to contain her anger, through her teeth, which to her was a losing battle.*_ You had been gone for SEVEN HOURS, and I thought you were DEAD! I was this close to calling 9-1-1, you had me worried Sick!"

_*Chuckie was surprised, Had Kimi been waiting for him the entire time? if this was true, then that means his plan of discipline was indeed working, if Kimi could freak out about him leaving without even saying anything to her, and choosing to come home whenever he felt like it, then this full week should be easy.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Oh Hi Kimi, I'm glad your feeling better today following our Rift, but I'm fine, now we better head to bed, We got school in the morning. _*Chuckie stated and was quick to point out his watch as he continued up the stairs.*_

_*This response only made Kimi angrier, but at this point she couldn't attack him right now, she just had to know why he did it, just before Chuckie could head up the stairs, Kimi stood up and placed her hand on his shoulder and slowly turned back around in order to look at her.*_

**KIMI:** Chuckie, look I know we had a huge fight, where I said, the Heck with you, and yes you have every right to be mad at me with that, but you didn't have a right to just walk out that door and not tell me, You could have left a note, or something, to let me know you were gone! Instead of leaving me hear scared to dead!

**CHUCKIE:** You wouldn't have cared anyway, besides, you do stuff like this,

_*Kimi looks horrified,*_ **KIMI:** I do Not! **CHUCKIE:** Yeah you do, you did it With Z, so now I can't do it, _*Chuckie stated immediately getting defensive again,*_ Sounds pretty Hypocritical Kimi.

_*At this point, Kimi felt like tackling Chuckie and strangling him, but she was still fighting herself, and instead said this time through tears.*_

**KIMI:** "Chuckie! I need to know where you've been! I need you to tell me!"

**CHUCKIE:** _*Shakes head in disapproval*_ Sorry Kimi but where I go is no ones business, now good night _*He stated as the door to his room shut, and the light went out, leaving Kimi alone.*_

_*Kimi couldn't believe this, Chuckie was not only saying anything to her, but was also just walking passed as if it wasn't even a big deal, she remained frozen for a few seconds before, she followed him up the stairs, and towards Chuckie room where she tried the door knob and found out he locked it, from there she starts to bang it.*_

**KIMI:** "Chuckie! Come on, please tell me!" _*Kimi begins banging on Chuckie's door, desperate for him to answer.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Lips are sealed Kimi,

_*Chuckie's words stated once again, that he wasn't going to say anything as he climbed into bed into his pj's and crawled into bed, and turned his back towards his bedroom door.*_

**KIMI:** "Chuckie, don't you realize how worried I was? Come on!"

_*Silence was left in Chuckie's room this time he said nothing, in fact the only noise that came out of Chuckie's room was the sound of snoring, Chuckie had drifted off the minute he got into be, and was now in a deep sleep.*_

_*Feeling rejected, and saddened on the fact that Chuckie was completely ignoring her, Kimi sighed it away as a lost cause, and returned back downstairs to turn off the lights in the living room, where she then headed back upstairs and walked into her room. In a matter of minutes, Kimi changed her clothes and was ready for bed as she turned off the lights and drifted off to sleep.*_

**KIMI:** "Heaven, please help me. I need you."

_*Little did Kimi know was that, after Kimi had went to sleep Chuckie had pretended to sleep and smirked on his face,*_

**CHUCKIE:** This will be easier then I thought. _*He stated to himself before sleeping for real this time. The next Morning, Chuckie was the first to wake up at 7:45 AM, as he was quick to go down stairs and enter the kitchen, he opened the fridge which showed a large surplus of lunch boxes that were left behind by Keira and Chaz, for the 10 week period they were gone, As Chuckie grabbed his for money, and placed it on the table, and opened it, it had a sandwich salad, utensils and fruit cups, on the side was a juice, just then Chuckie got a plan as he took the juice out and placed it back into the fridge.*_ Now where is it I know it is here somewhere. _*He then sees yellow Juice one of the drinks he is allergic to,*_ Perfect, _*He stated as he grabbed it out of the fridge and placed it in the lunchbox and closed it.*_ This is going to be even more fun than ever before. _*He stated, before placing it in his backpack.*_


	6. Chuckie's Pen Pal

_*Kimi eventually woke up around fifteen minutes after Chuckie did, eventually dressing up for school and getting ready to go. Going downstairs, Kimi saw her brother and was instantly reminded of the rather traumatic experience of him being gone for more than seven hours. Soon enough, she approached him; still wondering about what happened yesterday night.*_

**KIMI:** "Hey, Chuckie. What happened? Why were you gone for so long? I really gotta know, please tell me Chuckie."

_*Chuckie sighed, ignoring Kimi's question once again just like he did last night, much to Kimi's surprise. However he didn't sound so annoyed or irritated like he pretended to be last night, and this time felt more as if he was in a rush.*_

**CHUCKIE:** No time Kimi, we have only 3 minutes before the bus gets here, now go on get your lunch, then we can get to school._ *He stated placing his backpack on his back and walking past her.*_ Besides, I was only gone a little late, who cares, it was one time. _*Chuckie stated with a small laugh as he exited the kitchen.*_

_*That chuckle made Kimi snort with annoyance.*_

**KIMI:** Yeah right."_ *Kimi rolls her eyes as she grabs her lunch and backpack. Heading out the door with Chuckie, she sighed.*_ "Seven hours doesn't count as 'a little late Chuckie, it counts as extremely late.'"

**CHUCKIE:** Well...

_*Chuckie stated looking quite prideful*_

**CHUCKIE:** If you really wanna know I was out for 7 hours having time to myself, and I must say, a day 7 hours of me having time to myself having a complete Chuckie Time, without you sure feels great. _*Chuckie stated as he walked farther ahead.*_ I might come back late more often.

_*Chuckie stated with an even more excited tone, as he could picture it 7 hours on his own, for 1 whole week without Kimi, that would be fun in his mind. Even though he didn't state it outloud.*_

_*Kimi gave Chuckie an angry glare.* _

**KIMI:** "Wait... are you saying that you went out like that on purpose?!"

_*Chuckie turned and had a look of no surprise whatsoever,* _

**CHUCKIE:** Yeah that's right I need some time away from you once and a while Kimi, it's no big deal, besides quit with the act, you would have done the same thing anyway,

_*Chuckie mentioned as he walked farther ahead in order to get further away from Kimi as they were approaching the bus stop.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Besides, I bet you were having a great time and celebrating it anyway, so let's not act hypocritical shall we.

_*Chuckie said to her while walking backwards with a smile before turning to see where he was going again.*_

_*Hearing Chuckie's response, Kimi grew angry.* _

**KIMI:** "Look, Chuckie. I called you twenty-one times last night, and what did you do? Ignore me. I left you voicemails asking you where you were. You ignored me. I thought you were dead, and you tell me that is just 'a little bit late?' Come on, Chuckie, you know better than that!"

_*Chuckie face palmed himself with his hand and sighed with both Irritation and annoyance, before turning back to Kimi and saying.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Ah come on, why do I have to listen to you, seriously what are you my step sister or my mother? _*Chuckie snapped back, as he walked away.*_ Seriously Kimi, and you say I'm protective, but look at you, your worst then I was during the Z incident,

_*Chuckie then stated with a little soft laugh as he sat down on the bench at the bus stop.*_

_*Kimi groans from both anger and embarrassment as her cheeks glow red.*_

**KIMI:** "Shut up, Chuckie."

**CHUCKIE:** Yeah, I figured as much. _*Chuckie stated*_ with a soft laughter as he folded his arms across his chest. Now that we got that out of the way we can now focus on other things, _*Chuckie stated as looked up at his enraged sister.*_ Like going through school going about our day, and everything else, besides You will get to hang with Z I got no issue with it, because I got things I'm going to do today as well, _*Chuckie stated with a smile.*_

_*Kimi took a deep breath while facepalming. Chuckie did have a point, it would appear he was never going to tell her anything about last night, and arguing about it, would only escalate things beyond the point of no return, she decided to agree to this, despite her still being angry at that fact that Chuckie chose to disappear for 7 hours without saying or even notifying anything to her, even after their argument, he should have at least said something, but he chose to not do it, which could only add to Kimi's fury, but at this point she was able to control the anger in her and lay out some kind of truce, for now at least.*_

**KIMI:** "Don't get me wrong, I'm still beyond furious about last night, but you do have a good point."

**CHUCKIE:** Exactly, so there is nothing to be mad about. _*Chuckie stated with a smile,*_ its going to be no big deal, you'll see. Besides I'm going to meet my new friend today, in school I met her online, she will be incredible.

_*Chuckie stated excited .*_

_*Kimi became skeptical as Chuckie mentioned his new 'friend.'*_

**KIMI:** "You met her... online?"

**CHUCKIE:** I sure did, you sure do sound skeptical, but whatever, don't you worry you'll be able to meet her today, _*Chuckie stated pointing at the ground.*_ She is going to be here for a whole week, who knows you might like her. _*He then stated as he folded his arms in back of his head.*_

_*Kimi sighed as she rolls her eyes.* _

**KIMI:** "Whatever."

_*In Chuckie's head, "ho ho I'm sure sure my new pen pal and friend will get along just fine." All of a sudden the school bus arrived and both were now off to school, after the bus arrived at Middle Chuckie and Kimi got off, but Chuckie wasn't going anywhere.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Okay it is about a quarter to 8, which means she will be here in about 3 minutes.

_*Chuckie stated while looking at his watch with excitement.*_

_*As Kimi got off the bus, she wondered why Chuckie was lagging behind.*_

**KIMI:** "C'mon, Chuckie. We're gonna be late!"

_*Chuckie held up a finger in the air, as if he were saying "just a second," until all of a sudden a sweet voice called Chuckie's name from the driveway.*_

**VOICE:** CHUCKIE!

_*Chuckie turned with a huge smile of excitement as a Japanese girl ran towards him, with excitement.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Ryoko!_ *Ryoko and Chuckie hugs.*_ Wow I can't believe you came all the way from Tokyo just to see me. _*He stated even more excited.*_

_*Kimi just stood in the background with a confused look on her face, was this the friend that Chuckie had been talking about back at the bus stop.*_

**RYOKO:** Oh Chuckie san, you always did have the silliest personality, what are friends for?

_*Both laughs as they release each other from their hug.*_

_*After a few minutes of staring in confusion, Kimi looked at Ryoko and she couldn't help but smile, maybe this was the friend Chuckie was talking about.*_

**KIMI:** "Hi! You must be Chuckie's friend. I'm Kimi, by the way. Nice to meet you!"

_*She said happily walking up to the duo getting both of their attention.*_

_*Chuckie smirked.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Well I told you you'd like her, and you were worried and skeptical,

_*Chuckie stated with a smirk of pride. as Ryoko turned to Kimi and smiled,*_

**RYOKO:** Oh hello Kimi Chan ,

_*Chuckie cackled a bit at the name Kimi Chan.*_

**RYOKO:** You must be the little step sister of Chuckie san, I know alot about you, Chuckie San always told me the stories since you and him were 2,_ *She giggled, as she bowed in respects from Japanese heritage.*_

_*Kimi laughed in response.*_

**KIMI:** "Oh yeah? What did he tell you about, huh?"

**RYOKO:** _*Smiled*_ Well he always told me in over 37 type of ways on how his little sister always seems to act rebellions and never listen to reason when her brother is trying to protect her, _*She stated with a small giggle.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Hey! Tell her the truth Ryoko, It was only 13 times _*Chuckie stated with a laugh as Ryoko giggled.*_

_*Kimi looked at her surprised, her cheeks glowing red through embarrassment. She glared at Chuckie and snapped.*_

**KIMI:** "Chuckie, why did you tell her that?!" _*Kimi demands.*_

_*Chuckie through his hands up in defense and simply said, in his defense with a chuckle* _

**CHUCKIE:** Hey I told her good stuff too,

_*Ryoko laughed even harder at Chuckies personality as Chuckied smiled.* _

**CHUCKIE:** Wow she reminds me of you when you were 2, _*Chuckie stated with a smile, and then grabs Ryoko's hand and says.*_ Come on I can't wait to show you an schools in America look.

**RYOKO:** Oooh I am so excited Chuckie San. due lead the way.

_*Kimi followed Chuckie and Ryoko into the school. Still wondering about why Chuckie would say embarrassing things about her, especially when not all of them were true.*_

_*As the day went by, Chuckie showed Ryoko every classroom in the school much to her delight, while at the same time, allowing Kimi to have the time she needed for herself,*_

**CHUCKIE:** And that's mostly everything. _*Chuckie stated to Ryoko*_ I showed you the PE, and every other class room in the school.

**RYOKO:** Wow Chuckie San I am impressed of the American educational systems.

I know right,

_*Knowing that Chuckie was opening up to another person made Kimi who was watching from the other end of the hallway smile, as her brother was often regarded as being quiet. However, she was still feeling iffy about Ryoko. As the two talk, Kimi listens in, wanting to know every detail.*_

_*Just as Kimi was staring at Chuckie with both a smile and iffy feeling towards Ryoko, Z came in and said.*_

**Z:** Hey Little girl, whats up? you spying on your brother.

_*Z asked a bit concerned as he looked between Kimi and Chuckie and Ryoko. Hoping to find out the answer.*_

_*Kimi nods.* _

**KIMI:** "First, he refuses to tell me where he's been last night after being gone for seven hours, and now he's telling this Ryoko about how he thinks it's all my fault? What is going on, here?"

_*Z chuckles and places a hand on her shoulder and says.* _

**Z:** Oooh I sense a little Jelly coming out of you Kim,_ *Z playfully teased.*_ Just forget about it, besides isn't it always the best thing in your life for Chuckie to have fun once and awhile?

_*Kimi did thinking and actually did admit that Z was right about that one, Chuckie has always been teased for being scared since he was 2, and maybe just maybe she was acting a little overprotective and Jealous. But she was still not backing down yet, as Z continued to speak.*_

**Z:** You wanted him to trust you when you tried to be friends with me, why don't you trust him to be friends with that new girl?

_*Kimi huffed still remembering last night and turned to Z with a serious face.*_

**KIMI:** "Are you serious? Z, Chuckie was gone until late last night, and now he met this new girl online. Something is definitely up, here."

_*Z laughed and through his hands up.*_

**Z:** Whatever you say little girl, I'm out peace. _*He stated walking away as Kimi sighed watching him leave, before turning back to witness Chuckie talking to Ryoko.*_

_*Before she knew it, Jacob approached the two with Lil holding his hand, walking beside him.*_

**JACOB:** "Hey guys, how are you?" he asks in a friendly tone. _*Noticing Ryoko, Jacob smiles and introduces himself, seeming less nervous than during previous encounters.*_

_*Kimi cocked an eyebrow.*_

**KIMI:** Jake knows this girl too? _*Before she knew it a teacher spotted Kimi and called her.* _

**TEACHER:** Kimi head to class before you are late.

_*Looking at the clock she realized the bell was going to ring at any second, but she didn't wanna leave without figuring out more about this Ryoko girl, but then again she has never been late for a class before. Sighing in defeat, she chose to leave her spot in the hallway and leave for class.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Oh hi Jacob, hi Lil, I like you two to meet Ryoko Toja, she is my pen pal from Japan.

**RYOKO:** Oh and it is a pleasure to meet you Jacob San. _*She stated bowing in japanese respect.*_ Chuckie has told me that you and him were friends for the same lengths as Tommy Pickles, _*She stated with a smile.*_

_*Scene shows back to Chuckie Ryoko Jacob and Lil, where Lil even sees the Time it is about 2 minutes before the bell rings, she taps jake's shoulder to let him know into which he nods, but wants to stay for a few seconds longer in order to talk to Ryoko.*_

**JACOB:** "Ah, Konichiwa, Ryoko!" Jake laughed, as that was the only Japanese term he knew. "Yes, actually. It's so nice to meet you!"

**LIL:** "Nice to meet you, Ryoko!" _*Lil greeted, smiling brightly.*_

**RYOKO:** _*Giggles and says through her native Japanese language.*_ 私はあなたがアメリカ人が私の国ジェイコブサンの言語のいくつかを知ってうれしいです _(Translation: I'm glad you Americans known some of the language of my Country Jacob San )_

_*Both Lil and Jacob are speechless, they have no idea what Ryoko just said as Chuckie chuckles a bit.*_

_*Jacob just laughs politely. Though he didn't understand a word Ryoko said, he thought Japanese was an interesting language either way. Lil looked at Ryoko in amazement as she spoke.*_

**JACOB:** "Woah! That is cool! Can you tell us what you said? I'm curious."

_*Ryoko was about to speak, until Chuckie showed her a hand as if he wanted to answer for her, since he knew what she said.*_

**CHUCKIE:** She said I'm glad you Americans know some of the Language from my Country Jacob San. _*Chuckie stated as Ryoko smiled and nodded with excitement.*_

_*Jacob and Lil look at each other, struck with awe.*_

**LIL:** "Chuckie, you learned Japanese?!"

_*Chuckie lets out a thumbs up, as if he were saying yes.*_

_*Jacob laughed.*_

**JACOB:** "Wow, that is such a hard language, just in general!"

**RYOKO:** IT is true Jacob San I have been teaching him all week, behind closed doors, and he has been teaching me English. _*She stated with a smile of excitement. Unknown that Z was on his way to his class, until he heard Chuckie speak Japanese, and watching, *_

_*Ryoko was then shown shaking hands with both Lil and Jacob as they part ways, to head to class, then hugging Chuckie Goodbye before running off leaving Chuckie alone as he waves goodbye with a smile.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Bye Ryoko, Have a safe trip back to the hotel. _*Chuckie stated with a smile.*_ Oh yeah, things are going well for me today. _*Chuckie stated happily as he then heard the bell ring which meant the next class.*_ Oh and just in time to, well time to head to class. _*He then stated happily.*_

_*Chuckie's class went by very quickly to the point that by the time the bell Rang for Lunch Chuckie was already out and on his way to the Cafeteria with his hands in his pockets while whistling happily.*_

_*Meanwhile Kimi was at this point getting her text books out of her locker, as she wanted to get all of her textbooks ready for a english project featuring Eager Allen Poe, and wanted to store them before heading off to the Cafeteria.*_

_*She had just placed the final 2 Text books in her locker and was about to shut it, until Z came running up to her, Even when he was in his class Z still remembered the conversation he heard in the hallway, between Chuckie Ryoko, Lil and Jake*_

**Z:** Yo KIM! Your not going to believe this,

_*Kimi turned to Z with a confused look.*_ **KIMI:** What is it Z?

**Z:** The Chuck Actually understood a foreign Language dude!

_*Kimi is confused at first until she heard Z mention something about Chuckie learning about another language and understand it.*_

**KIMI:** "Wait... what?! Are you serious?!"

**Z:** It's true Little Girl, I heard it with my own two ears, I heard the new girl talking in a language that I never heard before, Then I heard Lil ask what she just said, and Chuckie completely said it.

_*Kimi did some thinking and tried to think nothing of it.*_

**KIMI:** Maybe he was just talking through his teeth, he probably didn't understand it at all.

_*She stated waving the throught off.*_ **Z:** Not from what I heard, I heard that, the new girl said that he was correct, he truly understands her.

_*Kimi was wide eyed, she then turned to see Chuckie in the far end of the hall walking to the Lunch Room, Chuckie had learned a new language without her? How is that even possible? She usually taught him everything, including how to pick up girls, Disgusted she slammed her door Locker shut.*_ **KIMI:** Oh he does does he, _*Slams locker door shut.*_ Thanks Z, _*Walks off in the direction of the Cafeteria with her lunch box.*_


	7. Chaotic Cafeteria

_*As the Rugrats went into the cafeteria, Chuckie and Kimi sat down to eat. With Kimi taking a bite of her sandwich, she didn't say anything while eating, and didn't even bother to look at Chuckie.*_

_*Chuckie didn't seem to care that Kimi was not talking to him, or not even talking about the day like she usually does, as he knew deep down that Kimi was mad about the fact of him staying out late, and now the fact that he is not listening to her either. He couldn't help but turn to her with a smirk, as she continued to eat not noticing. It hasn't even been the end of the 1st day yet, and already Kimi is going crazy, which meant his plan was working flawlessly. He then turned his gaze, just in time before Kimi turned to look at Chuckie, by the time she looked at Chuckie his smirk was gone and he had his normal face as he was unwrapping his Sandwich. Kimi huffed a bit, then went back to eating.*_

_*As Chuckie was eating his sandwich, he had a big smile on his face.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Wow Dad never ceases to amaze me when it comes to his sandwich, even when he is gone for 10 weeks, they still taste just as good. _*Chuckie stated happily, as he took another bite, then swallowed it, however he wasn't looking at Kimi or acknowledging her at all, as he already knew she wouldn't answer.*_

_*Just as Chuckie took another bite of his sandwich, Phil approached him, asking him how he was doing. Kimi simply glared at the two boys, mainly Phil.*_

**PHIL:** Hey everyone, Howdy y'all doing. _*Phil playfully stated in a cowboy accent, as Chuckie chuckled and said.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Oh hey Phil, wats up, _*Chuckie stated completely ignoring Kimi's glare.*_ I'm sure Lil and Jacob told you about Ryoko right? _*Chuckie asked with a warm smile spread across his face.*_

_*Kimi ignored and continued eating, she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now, especially after Chuckie's antics and pretending like nothing is wrong, just thinking about all of that just made her angrier, but she was able to restrain it rather well, as she continued to dig into her sandwich.*_

**PHIL:** Oh, yeah! Unlike what some people originally thought about her, she is really nice once you get to know her! And the fact that she speaks Japanese is awesome!" _*Phil replied*_

**CHUCKIE:** Well I'm glad she made her away around the school while I was showing her around, she is staying over here in America for 1 whole week then afterwards she will be going back to Japan.

_*Chuckie stated as he wiped some of the sandwich crumbs off his his mouth with a napkin.*_

**PHIL:** Awesome! that sounds really cool! Hopefully she gets back safe."

_*Phil turned to Kimi, and asks if she remembers anything about her Japanese heritage, just out of curiosity. Kimi says nothing as she continues to eat.*_

_*Phil was surprised that Kimi wasn't answering, maybe just perhaps she didn't hear him, but before he can say anything to get her attention again, Chuckie spoke up instead.*_

**KIMI:** Oh don't worry Phil, she likes Ryoko too, it's just Kimi right now is not used to the fact of me hanging with other Japanese girls.

_*He playfully stated which caused Phil to laugh a bit.*_

**PHIL:** "Chuckie, you've been watching those Japanese cartoons again, haven't you?"

_*Phil bantered, with a laugh as he took a sip of his juice.*_

_*Chuckie chuckled at Phil. and said*_

**CHUCKIE:** I don't watch Japanese shows, Phil you know that, the only show from Japan I ever watched, and still watch today is Reptar, nothing more nothing less. _*He stated with a soft chuckle as he finishes one half of his sandwich only to see Jacob and Lil show up.*_ Hi Jacob Hello Lil.

_*Phil looks behind, as Lil and Jacob approach with their trays.*_

_*Lil and Jacob approach the group, sitting down.*_

**JACOB:** "Hey, guys! What's up?" Jacob asked in response to Chuckie's greetings.

**PHIL:** Oh hey you two, welcome to the club. _*He stated jokingly with a chuckie.*_

_*Hearing Phil's joke, Lil laughs as she sits down next to Jacob.*_

**LIL:** "Thank you!"

_*Jacob smiles.*_

**JACOB:** "So, how are you guys?"

_*Chuckie was quick to answer due to excitement and said.*_

**CHUCKIE:** We've been fine, I was just showing Ryoko the school, and everything else, she left not long ago to head back to her Hotel since she is not attending this school she can't be here for very long.

**PHIL:** Yeah, you should have seen Chuckie and her the last time, they were almost like the 2 of them were like Kimi and Chuckie back at 2 years old.

_*Phil said with excitement. Chuckie couldn't help but chuckle at that,*_

**CHUCKIE:** Yeah, Lucky me. *Chuckie stated with a laugh. as he takes another bite out of the second half of his sandwich.*

**LIL:** "Oh?! Philip!" Lil couldn't help but laugh, and Jacob's eyes widened as he smiled.

**JACOB:** "Really? Tell me all the details! I gotta hear this,"

_*Kimi's grip on her sandwich tightened to the point some of the crust started to become crushed from her hands, as she glared at Phil, she then continued to eat, not even saying a word.*_

_*Jacob noticed this and looked at the Finster girl in concern.*_

**JACOB:** "Hang on a minute, guys. Kimi, are you OK? You're much quieter than when you were on the phone yesterday."

_*Despite not wanting to answer, Kimi just took a deep breath and said through a forced smile.*_

**KIMI:** "Oh, I'm fine. Everything's OK, Jake. Thanks for your concern."

**JACOB:** "You sure?"

**KIMI:** Yes, I just got a lot of personal things on my mind right now, I don't feel like talking about it, I will be good in a few more minutes. _*She stated with a smile.*_

_*Chuckie shrugged his shoulders, allowing Kimi to continue eating her lunch as He went on to tell Jake.*_

**CHUCKIE:** So Jake, were able to pass your spelling test today while in your class. _*He then asked.*_

**PHIL:** Ah man I got another C on it. _*Phil complained as he showed his work with annoyance, which read C-*_

_*Jacob smiled, with a small laugh.*_

**JACOB:** "Oh, yeah. I got an A, what about you Chuckie?"

**CHUCKIE:** I was exempt, _*Chuckie stated with a smile,*_ Remember I was showing Ryoko around so I was able to get exempt from the test today due to visitor protocol. _*Chuckie stated with an even bigger look of excitement in his voice.*_

**PHIL:** What about you Kimi what did you get on your test? If everything I bet it was another A+++ Again.

_*Phil stated with a smile, as Jacob's eyes went wide.*_

**JACOB:** "Really? That's awesome!" Jacob exclaimed.

_*Kimi sighed, rolling her eyes at Phil.* "_

**KIMI:** Yeah. What do you think?"

**PHIL:** See I told you she got another A+++,

_*Chuckie stated with excitement, as Chuckie remained unphased.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Yeah we already figured as much. _*Chuckie stated with a smile.*_ So Phil what are your plans after school today?

_*Phil's expression from excitement, soon transforms into annoyance, as he sighs.*_

PHIL: _*Annoyed*_ I have to stay behind in school and work on my grades to study a bit more. _*Cringes at the thought.*_ It kills me just to think of it.

_*Kimi cringed a bit, and actually couldn't help but chuckle from that and say.*_

**KIMI:** Well maybe you should start working a little more on that Phil, so that way you don't have to keep going through all of that.

**LIL:** That's what I tell him everyday,

**PHIL:** Lil Who's side are you on?!

_*Lil smirks at her brother, and says.*_

**LIL:** My own side.

_*Everyone but Phil and Kimi laugh, as Phil sits down in irritation.*_

**PHIL:** Oh yeah sure, pick on the C-.

**CHUCKIE:** Don't sweat it Phil I am sure you will do better in the future, _*Looks at Jacob*_ What about you Jake?

**JACOB:** "I actually have to go to a piano lesson. Right now, I'm being taught on how to play music with my hands together! It seemed a little awkward at first, but not I'm starting to get used to it."

**CHUCKIE:** Ooooh nice. _*Chuckie stated with a smile.*_ What about you Lil, I bet your going to have to be stuck with Phil over here in order to make sure he does what he is supposed to do.

_*Chuckie joked around in a laughing matter while point a thumb directly at the male twin of her as Phil glared and snapped.*_

**PHIL:** Hey!

_*Lil laughs at Chuckie's joke.*_

**LIL:** "I think so. After all, as Tommy always said, a baby's gotta do what a baby's gotta do, am I right?!"

_*Chuckie chuckles then sighs unhappily.*_

**CHUCKIE:** I miss Tommy alot, I wish both him and Dil didn't have to move.

**PHIL:** We all do Chuck, but Tommy wouldn't wanna see you crying over him all the time, he would wanna see you happy. _*Chuckie couldn't help but chuckle a bit.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Thank's Phil I'll make a note of it.

**JACOB:** Don't worry Chuckie, I bet ya one of these days Tommy will drop by and say hello, I mean it's not like its a permanent solution anyway, I mean we're always going to be kids, so there will be nothing for Tommy and Dil to move onto.

_*Lil grabs his hand as a way to keep him quiet and says.*_

**LIL:** Jake you don't have to say it that way.

_*Jacob cringes by accident and says.*_

**JACOB:** Eeeh Sorry.

**CHUCKIE:** Ah don't worry about it. Always good to have your pride high.

**PHIL:** You said it. *He then states as he finished the last of his lunch.* Well I better head out, I gotta leave lunch early in order get my things ready for after school.

_*Phil stated partially annoyed as he grabbed his lunch tray with an annoyed breath and got up from the table and began to make his way to the garbage cane where he discarded the leftovers before disappearing down the hall.*_

**LIL:** I have to go to, I gotta make sure, Phil does what he is supposed to do.

**PHIL:** I heard that Lilian!

_*Lil giggled a bit, as she got up.*_

**LIL:** See Ya guys. _*Lifts her tray from the table and dumps it in the garbage and disappears down the hall as well.*_

_*Jacob smiled and waved.*_

**JACOB:** "Love you!" _*He blushed in embarrassment, looking around at the people sitting at the table.*_ "Oh, crud. D-Did I just say that out loud?!"

_*Chuckie laughed a bit and said.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Oooh only loud enough that they could hear you in Australia,

_*Chuckie teased with a laugh as he took another bite of the second half of his sandwich which by now was shown to be half eaten.*_

_*This only makes the matters worst as Jacob becomes even more embarrassed.*_

**JACOB:** "Sh-Shut up, Chuckie!" _*Jacob becomes more and more tense as he covers his face, his voice high-pitched as he stammers.*_ "Ah! I c-can't believe you!"

_*Kimi seeing this, simply jabs him in the arm.*_

**KIMI:** "Don't... start." she directed."

_*Chuckie grumbled as he felt his arm, as he glared Kimi down for jabbing him.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Sorry Mom. _*He says with annoyance only to get jabbed again, this time even harder by an embarrassed Kimi*_

**KIMI:** *Blushing red from both Angry & Embarrassed* I'm not playing! *She growls through her teeth,*

_*Chuckie ignored her remarks, Before turning his gaze back to Jacob*_

**CHUCKIE:** Look Jacob I don't know why your so embarrassed, Lil likes you back, so why don't you just tell her how you feel, _*Chuckie stated with a smile.*_ I mean think about it, We're never going to grow up, we're never going to be adults, we're never going to age past 11, 12 and 13 years old, so it's best to just let her know, I mean in my honest opinion that is what I would do, _*Chuckie stated warmly*_

_*Jacob sighs, yet Chuckie understands where Jacob is coming from.*_

**JACOB:**"Y-Yeah, you have a good point, b-but this is middle school we're talking about! I already have enough issues that I seriously do not want to talk about! I mean, wh-what if that gets any worse?"

**CHUCKIE:** It won't, I mean think about it, we should be in our late 20's to early 30's right now, but we're not, meaning that nothing bad has happened for almost 30 years, so there is no excuse to deny it, Jacob, I suggest you head out and at least start thinking of it, because come on are you really going to hide from Lil for all eternity, I mean she is going to find out eventually, so it's best to just say it, you know get it over with. _*Chuckie stated with a smile.*_

**JACOB:** "Look, Chuck. At this point, Lil and I should be married with kids of our own. I'm not gonna hide from her for the rest of my life."

**CHUCKIE:** Exactly. _*Chuckie stated snapping his finger while pointing.*_ Now why don't you just head off and think of ways to confess. _*Chuckie stated with a warm smile as he took another bite of the second half of his sandwich.*_ I'm going to stay here, we got about 4 minutes until Lunch ends anyways. _*He stated with a smiled before swallowing it.*_

_*Jacob smiles as he exits the cafeteria.*_

**JACOB:** "Alright! I'll do it. For us! Thank you, Chuckie!"

**CHUCKIE:** No problem, Jacob. _*Chuckie stated waving goodbye, as he swallowed another piece of sandwich.*_ Ha ha not too shabby for a days work.

_*Kimi simply sighs, looking at Chuckie.*_

**KIMI:** "You are so lucky he chose to do it. So lucky." _*As Kimi was about to complain about Chuckie once more, she couldn't help but notice something yellow sticking out of his lunch box.*_ "Chuckie? What is that?"

_*Chuckie ignoring her question instead says.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Yeah yeah yeah,

_*Chuckie groaned as he was constantly tired of listening to Kimi's complaining as he finished the last half of his sandwich, before reaching in and picking out Lemonade, as he was about to drink it, without even knowing it. as he wasn't even looking at what he was reaching for due to his eyes being shut at the time.*_

_*Noticing that Chuckie was just about to drink a box of lemonade, Kimi gasped as she quickly reached over to him, and smacked the drink out of his hands.*_

_*At this point she couldn't hold it in anymore, and her anger is unleashed.*_

**KIMI:** "Chuckie, what are you doing?!" she asked, "Are you ASKING for a death wish?! What is wrong with you?!"

_*Chuckie holding in laughter is best as he can instead looked at her completely pretending to be confused.*_

**CHUCKIE:** What are you talking about? All I was trying to do was drink some juice until you smacked it out of my hand, golly, why on Earth did you freak out that bad, I mean it was just Orange Juice,

_*Chuckie stated with a smile while looking int Kimi's eyes that had anger all over them.*_

**KIMI:** "No, Chuckie! That was clearly lemonade! You can even see the label on the front of the box. Seriously, you need to be more careful, or else you will get hurt! Do you understand what I'm saying at all?!"

**CHUCKIE:** Okay Okay, I get it, _*Chuckie stated partially annoyed, while still attempting to hold in laughter as he picked up the Lemonade bottle, and tossed it into the garbage.*_ There it's gone you happy now, _*Chuckie stated as he sat back down*_ Geeze It was only one mistake, how did I know that the bottle was in my lunchbox,

_*Kimi sighed.*_

**KIMI:** "Mom made us lunch for the ten week period that they were gonna be gone, and she clearly didn't give you lemonade! Are you sure that this isn't a set up?"

_*Chuckie pretended to act shocked and offended.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Kimi, if this was a set up, I would be looking like a moron right now, seriously, you really think I'm that stupid to try and drink something that could give me a facial rash and cramps for the next 4 weeks?! use your head, Kimi.

**KIMI:** "Chuckie, I am using my head! Unlike you, who just won't stop acting weird! I demand to know what is going on right now!"

_*Chuckie continued to hold his ground, while actually smiling and laughing inside, his plan was working more well then he had predicted, especially the way Kimi was freaking out.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Nothing is going on Kimi, why don't you try trusting my judgement, I'm perfectly fine, I obviously wasn't paying attention to what I was drinking, and kids learn from it, get over yourself, and stop acting like a paranoid little girl. _*He then grabs the wrap that his sandwich was wrapped around crumples it and gets up.*_ Sheesh, now will you stop making a scene people are watching. _*He snapped as he grabbed his lunchbox and through the garbage away. Before finally leaving the Cafeteria.*_

_*Hearing this, Kimi eventually loses her temper as she slams her hands down on the Cafeteria table getting everyone's attention, as Chuckie is walking away.*_

**KIMI:**" I am a little Girl Chuckie! I will forever be a Little girl! And you know that! Little boy!

**CHUCKIE:** That's nice.

_*Were Chuckie's only words as he was nearing the Cafeteria exit.*_

**KIMI:** CHUCKIE, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" _*she shouted. Everyone then stared at the two of them, shocked*_

_*Chuckie is unphased and is no longer embarrassed, as he stops and glares at Kimi before turning to everyone else and says.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Congratulations Kimi, now you've caused a scene._ *To everyone else* _Its okay folks, go back to eating your lunch, just ignore her, Kimi is obviously having an episode again, she will be back to normal eventually, sorry to disrupt you. _*Chuckie said to everyone, as he gave Kimi a glare and simply said.*_ Gee Kimi why not grab a blow horn and scream out to the whole nation, why don't ya.

_*Chuckie snapped as he exited the Cafeteria.*_

_*Kimi's face now bright red growls and yells*_

**KIMI:** "Shut up! Just tell me and this will all be over!"

_*Chuckie ignored, Kimi as he was already halfway down the hall, where his footsteps soon disappeared out of ear range, everyone in the cafeteria, stared at Kimi, in surprise, at this point she was the only one in the Cafeteria, and was now being watched by everyone, she had completely embarrassed herself.*_

_*Kimi left all alone, just gripped her head, she felt like she was going to explode, when all of a sudden the bell sounded off, and all the students in the Cafeteria starts to throw away their lunch and return to class.*_

_*Kimi sighed as she followed the crowd up to her next class, still wondering why Chuckie was acting so strange.*_

_*The first 3 classes went normal for CHuckie, but for Kimi people couldn't stop talking about what they had witnessed in the Cafeteria, before Kimi knew it, while she was on her way to her locket, she met up with Susie, however she was unaware of what happened in the Cafeteria.*_

**SUSIE:** Oh hey Kimi, how ya been, I just took your advice on singing lessons and I was able to get some new songs in that I was trying to write myself.


	8. Day 2 New Problems

_*The sound of Susie's voice made Kimi happy and excited as she hugged Susie while playfully teasing.*_

**KIMI:** "Oh, my God! Susie?! I haven't seen you in forever!" _*she smiles as she hugs her.*_ "Congrats, that's great! I have so much stuff to tell you about!"

_*Susie smiled and hugged the Finster Girl back, until the 2 eventually broke their embrace, as Susie stated.*_

**SUSIE:** Kimi, I've been on vacation for one month. _*She playfully stated happily.*_

KIMI: One month too long. _*Kimi teased back, as both girls laugh.*_

_*After enjoying a good laugh, Susie then looked down at Kimi and remembered that she had so much to tell her, and was very eager to know.*_

**SUSIE:** So what's up? what do you need to tell me,

_*At first Kimi smiles.*_

**KIMI:** _*Smiles*_ "Oh, there's actually some good news _*Her smile then fades to an annoyed look*_ and some bad news. What do you wanna hear first?"

**SUSIE:** Well Usually I would say get the bad news out of the way first, but I'm quite curious to see what the good news is, so let's hear the Good news first. _*Susie stated with a smile.*_

_*Kimi's annoyed look soon turns to excitement again as she begins explaining what has happened over the past month.*_

**KIMI:** "OK! Sooo, did I ever tell you that Jake and Lil are dating?" _*However Kimi stops herself at first and says*_ "Hey, wait. You know Jake, right? I believe you've met him. I barely even remember."

_*Susie giggled and smiled.*_

**SUSIE:** Of course I know Jake, I knew him way before I met you, Kimi, He was always Chuckie's best friend close to Tommy, and that is amazing I am glad those two are finally a couple Even though they will never marry and have kids, but hey at least there still together _*she adds with a warm laugh.*_

**KIMI:** "True! You have a good point."_ *Kimi laughs.*_ Y'know, when Jake and Lil sat down during Lunch, he said "I love you" to her, and Chuckie embarrassed him SO bad! 'Oh, it's only loud enough for Australians to hear you!' His reaction was pretty great!

_*Kimi laughed a bit covering her mouth with one hand and placing the other on her stomach.*_

**SUSIE:** Boys will be boys Kimi_. *Susie smiled*_ Besides, Jacob gets over that stuff, he is usually shy but he is tough on the inside, nothing Chuckie says can break that shell of toughness around his heart._ *Susie then added with a warm tone in her voice, as she then placed her hand on Kimi shoulder and said.*_ Besides, I'm sure things will look great with Jacob and Lil.

_*Kimi smiled warmly.*_

**KIMI:** Oh I have no doubt in my mind that things will go great for both Jacob and Lil. _*Her smile then once again turns into an annoyed look.*_

_*Susie is able to quickly pick this up, as she saw Kimi's expression change from excitement to annoyed. This must mean that the bad news she was talking about was about to come up, and the facts of Jacob and Lilian being a couple was indeed the good news, now all that was left in Susie's mind was one thing, what was the bad news? She had to know.*_

**SUSIE:** So anyway, I'm glad things with Lil and Jake just might become a reality, but you said you had something else you wanted to tell me Something bad.

_*Kimi sighed, while rolling her eyes, she didn't wanna mention this, nor did she know how to mention this, but after the day she has been having with Chuckie's odd behavior, she didn't hold herself back from telling Susie.*_

**KIMI:** "Apparently, Chuckie's been acting all weird around me lately.

_*Susie was confused at first.*_

**SUSIE:** Weird how?

*Kimi took a deep breath and continued speaking, first beginning with the events of what happened last night.*

**KIMI:** Well it started last night, He left without my knowledge after the 2 of us had a bit of a quarrel following the Z incident, and stays out for about seven hours, not answering my calls, not telling me anything, I was up nearly all night waiting for him, scared worried and angry. When he came back I confronted him, and demanded an explanation, which he would not give to me, he instead goes back to his room and goes to sleep. Now today, he still doesn't explain anything to me, he is still acting like everything is normal, until we reach here at school when he meets some girl from my country that I was not aware of, then comes the real problem, one where he's practically asking for a death wish by almost nearly drinking lemonade, which; keep in mind, he is severely allergic to. I just don't get the act. You know?"

_*Susie was quite concerned, and surprised at the same time, this is indeed quite strange she did not know how to answer this, but she was able to draw a few theories on why Chuckie was acting the way he was toward Kimi.*_

**SUSIE:** Well hmm_ *Thinks hard*_ Maybe Chuckie just wanted to try and have some time to himself, even if it was for longer hours, maybe just maybe he might have taken a Lemonade by accident and didn't know it, as you know sometimes Chuckie can be distracted at times. _*She said with a smile as best as she could to try and answer Kimi's info.*_ Like I said, if it is true that Chuckie and you ended up in a big argument, but I think personally he might have needed time to clear his head, yes maybe he didn't wanna talk to you, because he wasn't ready yet, and maybe he is acting the way he is acting today, because he wants to try and make friends with other kids overseas, you know things haven't been easy for him since Tommy and Dil moved away, so don't you think your going a little overboard with your skepticism? I mean you can be just as Protective of your step brother as Chuckie is of you, and just now maybe, its coming out,

_*Hearing this, Kimi raised an eyebrow, yet smiled regardless of her confusion, as she had to admit Susie was right about one thing, maybe Chuckie did stay out of the house for 7 hours just to have some time to himself, but that still didn't give him the right to not tell her, but at this point she chose not to question Susie's words.*_

**KIMI:** "You know, Susie... you might actually be right, however I just don't fully understand. Chuckie is usually adamant about coming home at a specific time, and now he decides to do this without telling me? I feel kinda sceptical about this, to be honest."

_*Susie just giggled and placed a hand on her shoulder and said.*_

**SUSIE:** Your not used to Chuckie making his own decisions, and because he started to do it now, your just scared for his safety and something is going to happen to him now, because he is not used to doing the things you do, I know your parents are gone to Japan, but you just have to try and be supportive, I know you Kimi, you have always supported Chuckie since we were toddlers,

_*Kimi simply laughs, turning towards her friend.*_

**KIMI:** "Well, I have to admit; no I'm really not. After all, Chuckie is my brother, and I don't want anything bad to happen to him."

_*Susie giggled a bit and playfully pushes Kimi back a bit and simply said.*_

**SUSIE:** And you say Chuckie is protective, you are no different Kimi Finster. _*Crossed arms over his chest with a giggle while looking at her.*_

**KIMI:** "What do I say? It's in my blood!"_ *Kimi replied, a slight chuckle in her voice.*_

**SUSIE:** Ooooh acting like Chuckie are we, *Playfully rubs her hair.* You got nothing to worry about Kimi, besides so what if Chuckie is talking to someone else from Japan, at least he is having fun right

_*Kimi smiles, maybe Susie was right, maybe Kimi was being over protective.*_

**KIMI:** "Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe I am being too protective, Thank you for the advice, Susie. I highly appreciate it."

**SUSIE:** No problem, Kimi,

_*All of a sudden the bell rings,*_

**SUSIE:** Well I got to head to class, see ya later Kimi. _*Walks off.*_

**KIMI:** Bye,

_*Both girls split and finally reach class, at this point After the next class, Chuckie is gathering things out of his locker when he closes the door Kimi is shown on the side next to him.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Well, have you come to apologize for making a fool of us in the classroom. _*Chuckie stated, placing his backpack on his back.*_

_*Kimi simply sighs, turning toward her brother.*_

**KIMI:** "Look, Chuckie. I understand that l made a complete idiot out of myself and I guess you can say that... The thing is, I'm still not used to you making your own decisions. You get what I'm saying?"

**CHUCKIE:** So your saying I can't make my own decisions? _*Chuckie was surprised and a bit insulted by what he had just heard come out of his step sisters mouth.*_ Kimi I've been making my own decisions long before I even knew you, I mean come on what do you think I am a baby still?

_*He stated a bit embarrassed from Kimi's words, he couldn't believe what he had just heard, and he thought that her never putting him and his father on her family tree during their school project was bad enough, but this, this was just cruel.*_

_*Kimi stared at the red-headed boy, starting to blush in embarrassment, she completely covered her mouth not believing what she just said, but she recovered quickly despite still having a blush of embarrassment on her face.*_

**KIMI:** "Chuckie, come on. You know I don't think of you like that."

**CHUCKIE:** Then prove it today, by stop treating me like one, I'm months older than you Kimi, every time you do that, Its weird. _*Walks passed her.*_ Now if you excuse me I am going to hang around with Ryoko for the rest of the day once school ends.

_*Kimi couldn't help but smile deviously as Chuckie walked passed her.*_

**KIMI:** "OK then, lover boy. You have fun with your new girlfriend!" _*She laughs.*_ Just try to tell me where you two are this time, alright?"

_*Chuckie smirked and with a chuckle came up with an even better idea on how to get back at Kimi, he turned and said.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Hmph *Chuckie smiled and simply said* 心配しないで、きっと静かにしてね。*He stated with a laugh.* Bye Kimi. _*He said again laughing a bit, leaving Kimi shocked.*_

_*While restraining her anger, Kimi simply smiled at her brother; eventually reaching her next class.*_

**KIMI:** "Seriously, what is up with him?" _*she asks herself.*_

_*As the hours progressed, the school day eventually came to a close as Chuckie was shown walking through the school halls with a big smile on his face, Phil, was in detention like he stated at lunch, and Lil was right now with Jacob helping Phil with his grade problems, leaving Chuckie to leave the school with Kimi, usually he waited to return home with Kimi, but apart of his plan he just whistled and continued to walk leaving the school without Kimi, however he was witnessed by Susie, who rubbed her chin in confusion.*_

**SUSIE:** That is odd, I thought Chuckie always went home with Kimi? I guess alot changes in 15 years _*She stated brushing it off, she then walked down the hall towards the school library until finally bumping into Kimi who was walking out of the classroom with her books in her chest.*_ Hi Kimi..

_*As Susie approached the Finster girl, it was obvious that she wasn't in the mood to talk, mostly due to discovering the fact that Z had been telling the truth and Chuckie indeed now knew Kimi cultural language. Kimi had an angry glare spread across her face, muttering the name of none other than her brother.*_

**KIMI:** "Hi."

**SUSIE:** Whoa what's wrong with you Kimi, is everything okay. _*She asked quite concerned for her friend's sudden mood swing, however Kimi would have no idea that Chuckie left the school without her, meaning that she might have been angry about something else that Chuckie had done.*_ What happened?

_*Kimi forced a laugh as she told her that she is still angry with Chuckie, wondering of the same incident would happen again.*_

**SUSIE:** Still angry at Chuckle? Wow this is even more surprising then I thought. _*Rubs her head in confusion.*_ What happened? That he got you so worked up, you were just fine when we talked about 2 hours ago.

_*Kimi sighs.*_

**KIMI:** "I still can't get over the fact that Chuckie left for seven hours last night without telling me. Not to mention learning a second language without even me teaching him, I mean, what if this happens again? I don't want anything bad to happen."

_*Susie giggled and said.*_

**SUSIE:** Wow, and you say Chuckie is the protective one, I was right you are no different Kimi, don't worry I've known Chuckie longer before you even came to America he won't ever do that to his sister. _*She stated with a warm smile on her face.*_

_*The Finster girl laughed, yet still felt betrayed.*_

**KIMI:** "Susie, I need help... I need to get over this, and I just can't stop thinking about it... D-Do you have any advice in regards to this? Sure, I would usually come to Jacob about things like this, but he's helping Phil right now, plus he has a Piano lesson after school so he wouldn't have the time anyway... I just don't know what to think anymore."

_*Susie smiled and simply said,*_

**SUSIE:** Well my greatest advice, ever would be 1 not to panic so much over your brother, he can take care of himself and don't worry I know him he is not that dumb to do things that badly, my second portion would be if you are so scared for his safety why not just talk to him and tell him how you feel, and not through anger, as that will not get you anywhere, and it's only going to make it look as if your talking to a wall, just tell Chuckie that you are not comfortable with this, and if there is a chance, that he refuses to listen to you, the best thing I would say to do is let him do what he wants.

_*The Finster girl nods, thanking Susie and giving her a hug.*_

**SUSIE:** I'm glad your feeling better Kimi, _*She stated with a smile.*_ Oh ugh if you wanting to rush to meet Chuckie at the entrance of the school, you don't have to worry, oddly enough Chuckie left already. _*Susie stated pointing a thumb in the direction of the schools entrance.*_ Which to me is strange as everyday you and Chuckie leave school together.

_*Kimi then looked up to see that Chuckie was gone.*_

**KIMI:** "W-Wait... what? Y... You're kidding, right?"

**SUSIE:** Sorry Kimi I'm not, he left 5 minutes ago, before you walked out of your classroom.

_*Susie stated even more confusion in her voice.*_

**KIMI:** _*The girl then took a deep breath.*_ "Thank you for telling me this." _*she said, a forced chuckle in her voice.*_ "It seems like you, Lil, and Jacob are the only people I can count on."

**SUSIE:** Thanks Kimi, you should go, who knows you might be able to catch up with Chuckie, as it wasn't that long. _*Susie stated with a warm smile before waving goodbye and walking down the hall deeper into the school.*_

**KIMI:** "You're welcome. Anything for a friend."

_*Soon enough, Kimi then ran off in search of her brother.*_

_*As she ran down the sidewalk not far from the school she was able to see Chuckie crossing the road, towards the bus stop, the bus hadn't arrived yet so she had plenty of time to catch up with him before it arrived.*_

_*Running up to Chuckie, Kimi was out of breath; seeming relieved, yet angry to find him.*_

**KIMI:** "Chuckie! Hey, wait up!"

_*Chucklie turned, to see Kimi running up to him, he smirked, his plan to leave without Kimi was a success judging how relieved she looked, and how angry she looked, however before she looked back up at him after catching her breath, Chuckie's face returned to normal.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Oh Hey Kimi, what took you so long, I was out here for at least 2 minutes. _*He stated with a soft chuckle.*_

_*Kimi sighed.*_

**KIMI:** "I ran into Susie on the way out, okay? She told me you left without me. Seriously, is there something I should know about?"

_*Chuckie just shrugs while revealing his hands as if he didn't know what she was talking about and simply said.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Well I waited, you were taking a while so I figured you were hanging around with Z, so I figured it would be best to just leave you alone to have fun. _*Chuckie stated with an innocent smile on his face, as he was already prepared to counter Kimi if she were to confront him on him leaving without her.*_

_*Kimi groaned as she rolled her eyes.*_

**KIMI:** "Just shut up, Chuckie."

_*Chuckie jusT chuckled and simply said,*_

**CHUCKIE:** 何 (Whatever) _*As the bus just arrived and he climbed on board.*_

_*Kimi ignored Chuckie's remark as she soon sat in a seat across from him.*_

_*She had hoped to clear her thoughts, while expecting Chuckie to apologize to her and persuade her to sit with him again, like he always did, but during the whole trip back to their neighborhood, Chuckie remained quiet, in fact he even had a smile on his face, meaning he didn't mind sitting alone and away from Kimi, which filled her with a bit of shock and horror.*_

_*Kimi simply sighs as she stares out the window, occasionally turning toward her brother. Though she was really confused on the way Chuckie was acting, she still loved him, but in her heart though, she couldn't understand why Chuckie was acting like this.*_

_*As the bus arrived into their neighborhood, Chuckie's phone rang and he smiled.*_

**CHUCKIE:** AWESOME! _*he stated happily as he answered it.*_ Hello? Oh Hi Ryokoi, yeah I'm free today I just got out of school now, and just on the way home, Yes I will be happy to learn more Japanese from you, I will thank you, Sayonara, _*Hangs up.*_ This can not be going any better. _*Chuckie stated with a big smile*_

_*Seeing Chuckie on the phone with Ryoko angered Kimi, yet she remained emotionless as she eavesdropped on their conversation.*_

_*Just as Chuckie had hung up his call the bus stopped and the 2 got off.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Another day of fun and education._*Chuckie stated fixing his glasses, but not before walking away from Kimi, not towards the direction of his house, but instead in the direction of the sidewalk.*_ Sayonara Kimi.

_*Kimi groaned, she was tired of Chuckie constantly saying Japanese words in her face, as Chuckie walked away from her.*_

**KIMI:** "Whatever. At least I know where you're going."

_*As Chuckie disappeared down the street, Kimi entered the house on her own, where it was once again peaceful, her Backpack dropped to the ground.*_

_*Throwing herself on to the couch, Kimi eventually turns on the TV in hopes of distracting herself from the current issue, fortunately to her luck the Dummy Bears were playing, something that made her smile and laugh.*_

_*As she watched TV, the camera soon pans over to the wall, which read 3:42 In the afternoon, until all of a sudden, the screen faces and the clock is now at 11:59 PM, As the camera cranes back do Kimi who had fallen asleep watching TV. Within a minute the midnight strikes, as the grandfather clock dings waking up Kimi*_

**KIMI:**"H-Huh? Wh...What?"

_*With a now startled Kimi looking around, she notices that the clock struck twelve. Instantly, she began to wonder where her brother was.*_

_*Thinking that he eventually came home, Kimi sprang up from her previous position; and searched through the house. With the chances eventually running out, the Finster girl soon checked her brother's room; where the red-headed boy was nowhere to be found.*_

_*Panic swept in, Chuckie was still not home yet.*_

_*Deciding to call Chuckie on her cell phone, Kimi dialed his number as the phone rang, however for Kimi, it sounded as if it was an eternity before surprising and shockingly going to Voicemail. Chuckie was not picking up again, normally that would be strange to Kimi, but the fact now that it was 12 Midnight made her more scared. She couldn't believe Chuckie was doing this to her again.*_

_*Though Kimi grew fearful of her brother's safety, she somehow managed to control herself while recording a message.*_

**KIMI:** "Hey, Chuckie. Just calling to make sure you're OK. It's around midnight, and I hope you make it home safe. Love you."

_*Hours went by, no call back It was eventually 4:58 AM, still nothing from Chuckie, at this point Kimi had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for her brother to return only to wake up to sunlight, Morning had arrived, she gasped and grabbed her phone hoping to have received a miss call from Chuckie, only to find nothing, Day 2 had begun.*_

_*Anger filled the 12 year old Finster girl.*_

**KIMI:** "Dang it, Chuckie. Not again!" _*Kimi exclaims, shoving her phone into her pocket.*_ "Well, here we go again, I guess."

_*Upon Changing her clothes, and getting her lunch box, Kimi ended up waiting in the Bus Stop, she had hoped Chuckie would be there, but after 10 minutes the bus showed up, no sign of Chuckie, as she got onboard and took her seat.*_

_*Eventually getting to the school, Kimi hopelessly trudged into the building to see Jacob talking with Phil and Lil. Noticing how tired the Finster girl looked, the purple-clad teen's eyes widened.*_

**PHIL:** "Oh, Gosh. Kimi, you look awful. Are you OK?"

_*Kimi's anger was fueling, she was in no mood to talk right now, especially when Chuckie never came home, but she still had the potential to answer Phil.*_

**KIMI:** "Yeah." _*She replied.*_ "I was up late, that's all. That essay in English really blew me over"

_*Lil looked at her in confusion. Phil bought into her excuse, but Lil didn't.*_

**LIL:** Um, Kimi, there was no essay assigned to us last night. Are you sure you're alright?"

_*The Finster girl grew impatient with her friend, eventually lashing out at her.*_

**KIMI:** "I said I was up late, OK?!"

_*Lil back away, Kimi realizing what she had just done, had a face of horror, and placed her hand on her face.*_

**KIMI:** I'm so sorry Lil, Chuckie never came home last night. and I'm freaking out.

**LIL:** Chuckie never came home?

**PHIL:** Wait he never told you? _*Kimi;s eyes went wide when she heard those words, she quickly looked at Phil and said, through both restrained anger and eagerness.*_

**KIMI:** What? What am I... Supposed to know Phil.

**PHIL:** He mentioned that he was thinking of sleeping over at Ryoko's tonight, he said he told you already so, I didn't think as much.

**LIL:** Yeah Its true, he said the same thing to me, he said that he called you and that he was going to spend the night at Ryoko because of Japanese lessons that he couldn't keep up with.

_*Kimi's eyes were twitching, her anger, reaching beyond the boiling point. This was not the case as Kimi had never once received a call from Chuckie, all night. *_

_*She wanted to scream out of rage, but she chose to hold it in as best as she can, Through both grit teeth, and glowing red cheeks of anger, Kimi said.*_

**KIMI:** "Wait, guys... What are you talking about? I never got any calls from him last night."

_*Jacob turned to Kimi, and grew concerned.*_

**JACOB:** "I was on the phone with Kimi, and she told me about the situation going on with Chuckie." _*Turning to Kimi, Jake grew nervous; but continued to reply.*_ "Kimi, you told me about how devastated you were about Chuckie's sudden disappearance; that he was gone for seven hours that night; and how you wished that he would come back."

_*Kimi nods, agreeing with Jacob's statement as he continued.*_

**KIMI:** "I've been talking with Susie as well, and she was telling me about how you were seeking advice. Though I never had anyone suddenly disappear without letting me know, I can understand why you're so upset."

_*Kimi smiled finally taking some anger out of her, but it was still going strong within her heart.*_

**JACOB:** "While you're saying Chuckie never called you last night, I have been feeling kind of sceptical about things. Why would he be spending the night at Ryoko's without telling you?"

_*Kimi growled at the sound of her name, and she couldn't understand why, she felt like she was the way she was during the Cell Phone incident.*_

**KIMI:** "I honestly have no idea! I expected him to be around what, seven or eight? Instead, he just spends the night there; like it's cool! At least let me know first. Geez."

_*Jake nods.*_

**JACOB:** "You have a good point."

**LIL:** _*Grabs Jacobs Hand*_ Come On Jake we should get ready the bell will be ringing within the next 5 minutes._ *She said tugging him to come with her. Before glaring at Phil and stating.*_ That means you to Philip.

**PHIL:** Yeah yeah. _*He snapped annoyed as he stormed after.*_

_*Kimi was now alone, but she was able to turn noticing Chuckie had was walking out of the school at another entrance, and sat down at a table where he was shown chatting with Ryoko.*_

_*Just the sight of her brother right now just made her wanna pop him in the face for scaring her to death, but she refused, her thoughts were soon interrupted by Lilian.*_

**LIL:** "Hey, Kimi. I'll talk to you later tonight, OK?"

**KIMI:** "Alright. I just hope things will get better soon."

_*With Jacob and the DeVille twins off to their first class of the day, Kimi was still watching Chuckie; who was still talking with Ryoko. At this point Kimi couldn't take it anymore and she decided to eavesdrop once again.*_

**KIMI:** "Seriously, are they in a secret relationship or something? I have to know about this!

_*With Kimi creeping closer to listen in on Chuckie's conversation, she notices Angelica approaching the Finster boy with a smile. Sitting down by him, she takes him by the hand; unaware of Kimi standing behind them.*_

**ANGELICA:** "Hey-a Chuckie, Ryoko, how are ya?"

_*Kimi was in shock, what was Angelica doing there?*_

**KIMI:** Angelica?! Why is she here? _*She snapped quietly to herself.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Hi Angelica, so glad you can make it, _*Points to Ryoko,*_ You remember Ryoko?

**RYOKO:** Ah Angelica Chan, It's so good to see you again.

_*Chuckie and Ryoko are shown laughing happily outside, while Kimi secretly stormed out of the school in order to confront them, however, before she could Chuckie was already smiling as Ryoko was saying something to Chuckie in Japanese.*_

**RYOKO:** You have been learning well Chuckie san, our lesson last night was completely worth wild. Now let us teach in full Sentences.

_*Kimi growled. She didn't understand why, she really didn't like this Ryoko girl, but the fact that Angelica is there as well, is only for some reason making her even angrier.*_

**CHUCKIE:** You bet. _*Chuckie stated with a smile. As slowly made her way behind them and ended up behind one of the school bushes.*_

**KIMI:** "Gosh. First it was Ryoko, now it's Angelica? What does she want from Chuckie?"

_*Angelica was shown with her arm around Chuckie as she was laughing about something.*_

**ANGELICA:** "You know, Finster, when you and Ryoko have the chance, you guys have to teach me some Japanese. Preferably the basics, or maybe even terms of endearment."

_*All three laugh as Kimi's face filled with horror, her own language being said by Angelica, terrified her, she would never allow that to happen.*_

**KIMI:** Over my dead body she's going to learn that, I wanted only my brother to learn it, not her._ *She said through her teeth.*_

_*As Chuckie simply said to Angelica, as something in his senses were telling him Kimi was nearby, he gave Angelica a look which said we shall see.*_

**RYOKO:** have no fear Angelica Chan your time will come.

**CHUCKIE:** Oh I bet it will. _*Chuckie stated with a laugh.*_

_*Angelica simply smiled, thanking the both of them.*_

**ANGELICA:** "You know, Ryoko, for a person that came from Japan, I think you're pretty cool! You've met the others, right?"

_*Hearing this, Kimi grew furious.*_

**KIMI:** "Oh, come on!"

_*As she grew angry, the Finster girl remained still as she listened in on the conversation.*_

**RYOKO:** *_Giggled*_ はいアンジェリカチャン、私は彼らが非常に良いとよく心のこもった他の人に会った。(Yes Angelica Chan, I have met the others they are quite nice and well hearted.)

_*Angelica was confused.*_

**ANGELICA:** What?

_*Ryoko laughed hard, as Chuckie just smiled and said to her.*_

**CHUCKIE:** She said, Yes Angelica Chan, I have met the others they are quite nice and well hearted.

_*Angelica smiled.*_

**ANGELICA:** "Thanks, Chuckie. Even though I never even heard Japanese before, I still think it's awesome that you two can speak the language. Just out of curiosity, what else do you like, Ryoko?"

**RYOKO:** Lots of things, I love making friends, reading, learning different cultures, and teaching my culture to others. I also like watching the Dummy Bears.

**CHUCKIE:** Wow, you remind me of my sister. THat's amazing!

**RYOKO:** Oh that is quite amazing Chuckie San. _*She stated very excited.*_

_*Angelica looked at the two of them and quietly laughed.*_

**ANGELICA:** "Come to think of it, you remind me of both Kimi and Jacob in a way. Though, Jake can speak Italian instead of Japanese."

_*While the three of them were talking, Kimi couldn't help but notice that she was being mentioned.*_

**KIMI:** "Oh, great. Now they're talking about me, now?!

_*After a small conversation Ryoko turns and sees a blue rental SUV honk its horn as she smiled.*_

**RYOKO:** Well I have to go friends, See you tomorrow Chuckie by Angelica Chan.

**CHUCKIE:** See ya around Ryoko. _*Waves Goodbye as Angelica laughed a bit.*_

**ANGELICA:** _*Looks at her watch*_ Ugh oh my Friends are usually here, I better get going too, See ya Finster. _*Rubs the Ginger Boys head. Before walking off, and disappearing into the school. Finally Chuckie was alone.*_

_*Annoyed with what she overheard, Kimi quickly grabbed her bag and rushed into her classroom. Surprisingly, she had a minute to spare as she took a seat.*_

_*School turned out not as good for Kimi, in fact even though she tried to remain happy and joyful the mir sight of Chuckie spending the night at Ryoko's considered to torment her, but she couldn't understand why she was feeling this anger. Fortunately by the time the Finster Siblings returned home, chuckie chose to stick around in the house, as he sat down on the couch and began to read Magazines, at least he was staying in the house his time.*_

_*As Chuckie was shown reading a magazine on the couch, Kimi groaned in annoyance.*_

**KIMI:** "So, Chuckie... Are you planning to go anywhere today? Without letting me know?"

_*Chuckie just spoke while shrugging and still reading his magazine not even bothering to look up at Kimi.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Nah, I don't mind staying around home today.

_*Kimi simply raised an eyebrow.*_

**KIMI:** "You sure about that?"

**CHUCKIE:** Yeah I'm sure, I actually just feel like staying at home all day and do nothing, _*He replied again while flipping the pages of the magazine.*_

**KIMI:** "Eh, okay. The reason why I'm asking is because you left without telling me for two days, Chuckie. If you're gonna go anywhere, just try telling me before you're gonna be out all night. 'kay?

**CHUCKIE:** Yeah yeah Mom, I'll get right on it. *_Chuckie stated with both annoyance and with a laugh, as he teased her by calling her mom yet again. AS he flipped another page in the magazine.*_

_*The Finster girl rolled her eyes and sighed, and out of Anger pushes the Magazine down from Chuckie glaring into his eyes.*_

**KIMI:** "Golly. At least can you try and listen to me this time."

**CHUCKIE:** Yeah whatever, _*Chuckie stated mimicking Kimi's attitude, as he moved the magazine back up to his face and turned the page of his magazine.*_ Don't you gotta date with a tv or something? _*He questioned slightly annoyed at the fact that Kimi was still behind him.*_

_*Kimi scoffed.*_

**KIMI**: "Oh, come on. Shouldn't you be with Ryoko or Angelica or something? At least I know you're OK."

_*Chuckie starts getting irritated.*_

**CHUCKIE:** *Irritated* Oh Kimi would you get off my Back, Ryoko is busy with her family, plus Angelica is doing a school newspaper report on the school cafeteria incident that was caused by you, and by the way, next time you wanna spy on us, pick a better spot, I knew you were watching us in the bushes. _*He stated glaring at her before turning back to his magazine.*_

_*Kimi's eyes went wide in horror, he knew the whole time she was watching them.*_

**KIMI:** "Seriously, what is up with them being around you? First it was Angelica, and now I'm just starting to see Ryoko with you too? And, how did you know that I was hiding in the bushes? Will you just chill?"

_*Chuckie Chuckles a bit with a devious smile on his face while he was still not facing Kimi.*_

**CHUCKIE:** I have my ways._ *He stated while sitting back against the backrest of the sofa and continuing to read his magazine.*_

_*At this point Kimi lashes out in defeat.*_

**KIMI:** "Oh, my Gosh. What's the point of even talking with you anymore?"

_*Soon enough, Kimi is shown storming towards the stairs.*_

_*Before Kimi stormed up the stairs Chuckie just remembered something as he turned to Kimi with a smirk and said.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Oh by the way, Angelica says thanks for the story, your emotional Mental breakdown today made her the story of the life time, Congrats your famous Kimi. Ha h ha_. *He stated laughing, hard.*_ Next time try controlling your anger for once, and maybe next time you won't get humiliated.

_*Hearing that made Kimi's face turin bright red, as her fist clenched.*_

**KIMI:** "TO HECK WITH YOU AND ANGELICA!" Kimi screams, in anger.

_*Chuckie is unphased by her outburst and instead says.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Temper Temper, getting angry like that is what got you in this mess to begin with, _*Chuckie laughed hard as he went back to his Magazine, where at this point Kimi raced up the stairs and slammed her door to her room leaving Chuckie alone.*_ FInally peace and quiet. *He stated to himself as he went back to reading the magazine*

_*In her room, Kimi threw herself on her bed.*_

**KIMI:**"Ugh. I have such a head ache right now." _*Kimi mumbled, trudging into bed once again.*_ "Seriously, this needs to stop."

_*A half hour woozed bye, where Kimi remained in her room, until eventually she choose to get out, eventually Chuckie had switched his spot from the living room into his room. As he sat on his bed reading comics.*_


	9. Middle School Talent Show

_*Wondering what Chuckie was up to, Kimi snuck into her brother's room; where the redhead was seen reading a comic.*_

**KIMI:** "Hey, Chuckie. What'cha reading?"

_*Chuckie was looking at his comic until he heard Kimi walk right in.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Its a Comic Kimi, we went over this when you were 4, _*He stated flipping through the pages.*_

_*Kimi rolled her eyes in Irritation.*_

**Kimi:** "Haha, very funny, Chuckie. I knew that. I meant, what type of comic you're reading."

_*Chuckie sighed getting annoyed with Kimi's constant questions.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Fine if you must, know, I am reading Space War, okay, it's nothing you would be interested in anyways. _*He answered turning the page.*_ Anyway what is it?

_*Kimi sighs,*_

**KIMI:** "Look, Chuckie. I'm sorry for what I said earlier about you. Though, I am still pretty mad about earlier, I just wanted to say that to you, okay?"

**CHUCKIE:** Apology accepted, but really Kimi you say I am the protective one, you should look at yourself once in awhile._ *He stated closing his comic book and getting up off of his bed.*_ In the meantime I will be right back I'm going to head somewhere real quick.

**KIMI:** "Okay, just... don't be out all night. 'Kay?" _*Kimi stated looking at him sternly with a serious expression with a hand to her hip, as Chuckie chuckled.*_

**CHUCKIE:** I won't this time, I'm just heading over to the school'

**KIMI:** "Okay, then."

**CHUCKIE:** Talent show its starts in 2 minutes and I signed myself up he stated with a smile as he exited his room.

**KIMI:** "Oh, that's awesome! I heard Jake talking about that with Phil earlier. I'm not really sure what it's gonna be, but I'm sure he'll do great! I hope the both of you break a leg!"

**CHUCKIE:** Oh he will, I go last. _*Chuckie says as he combs his hair back a bit to the point that he looked handsome.*_ Perfect, I gotta look my best, _*He stated flicking the comb from his hand where it landed right inside the cup.*_ See ya Kimi.

_*He stated as he walked off and exited the house with a smile on his face.*_

KIMI: Bye _*She stated happily,*_

_*Upon arriving to the School, Many kids were shown in the talent show, however in the audience, Angelica stood there with her friends making fun of some of the dorky kids who appears to show talent such as balancing a ball on their nose, trying to do magic but failing miserably, and even trying to dance with other female students, which appeared to be going well. Lil and Phil were also in the Audience cheering on some of the talents.*_

**PHIL:** So Lil did you know, Jake is in the talent show, He is the 12th student to come out. _*He stated to Lil with a giggle as he elbowed her.*_

_*Lil grunted from the hit on the elbow as she felt her arm with a bit annoyance while Phil laughed, but soon came shocked when she heard that Jake was going on stage.*_

**LIL:**"Wow, really? To be honest, I didn't think Jake had it in him!" _*she laughed and beamed with excitement.*_ "Break a leg, Jake!" _*She turned to Phil and said,*_ "He's one of my favorite people. Boy, I love him!"

**PHIL:** *Chuckles* Lilian he is back stage, *He stated with a smirk.*

_*Lil immediately became embarrassed as her cheeks fell red from what she had just done, and instead tried to act natural.*_

**LIL:** "Still, though! I'm sure he'll do great!"

_*Elsewhere in the Audience, Angelica just got finished praising one of the cool kids who showed great dance moves.*_

**SAVANNAH:** Okay I admit that was amazing.

**SUSIE:** Sure was!

_*Scene then switches back to Phil and Lil in the Audience*_

_*Lil turns to her brother and asks what act it is.*_

**LIL:** What Act does Jake play?

**PHIL:** I don't know he never said.

_*Scene soon changes back to Angelica Susie and Savannah,*_

**SAVANNAH:** Hey I heard that dork is in the talent show.

**SUSIE:** Chuckie? Yeah Chuckie is in the talent show, he has talent.

**SAVANNAH:** As if he's probably going to bore us with his look. *Laughs elbows Angelica* Don't ya think so ANgelica.

**SUSIE:** Knock it off Savannah.

**SAVANNAH:** Just saying.

_*Hearing Chuckie's name being mentioned made Angelica blush, however, she simply smiled and laughed,* _

**ANGELICA:**"Shut up!"_ *she said teasingly. "_He's a dork, yeah, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see what Finster has in store for us!"

**SAVANNAH:** Yeah Nothing,_ *Laughs hard.*_

**SUSIE:** Savannah shut up!

_*Scene changes to Back Stage, where Jacob is shown waiting for his turn,*_

**INSTRUCTOR:** Alright Thomas your next.

**THOMAS:** Okay _*Runs out with a flute.*_

_*Jacob soon heard footsteps coming his way and turned to see Chuckie spraying something in his mouth, what was he doing here? Jacob didn't think Chuckie had any talents apart from being informative and scared,*_

**JAKE:** "Oh, Chuckie! Hey! How are you, man? It's been a long time!"

_*Chuckie laughed.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Long time? Jake it's only been 2 days since we talked, How are ya man. *He stated,* are you ready for the Talent show as well. _*He stated fixing his bow tie.*_

_*He laughed,*_

**JAKE:** "Yeah, I'm a bit nervous, even though I have been practicing for weeks! What about you?"

**CHUCKIE:** Sorry Jake but I won't spoil what I do, I promise you will see it when you finish, I'm going up last.

_*Jacob was shocked Chuckie in a talent show amongst the whole school, Teachers and staff watching, this is completely strange, and yet chuckie was not even scared, in fact the look on his face made it look as if he was more eager to go on then anyone.*_

**JAKE:** "Heh! Last but not least, am I right?" _*He smiled*_. "Man, I gotta say, I can't believe we're actually doing this! Can't you? This has to be one of the craziest things I've ever done, yet, famous people like Tim Burton or Beethoven had to start out somewhere, right?" He laughed quietly. "You go out there, an break a leg, Chuckie! I know you can do it!"

**CHUCKIE:** Oh don't worry Jake you will knock em dead, because I am not worried, I can't wait to see you out there. _*He said walking over to him with a smile on his face.*_

**JAKE:** "Thank you so much, Chuckie! I highly appreciate the positivity! Just wait until you see my performance!" He laughs. "I really hope I do good!"

**CHUCKIE:** Oh I bet it will _*Chuckie smiled,*_ Only for the Inspector to come to Jacob and says. Jacob Howardson your next kid. _*He stated happily as Chuckie smiled and said.*_ Knock em dead Jake. _*Gives him a high five.*_

**JAKE:** "Thank you again, Chuckie!" Soon after the last person exited the stage, Jacob appeared wearing a dress suit, clad with a black vest and a Jack Skellington tie. Approaching the large grand piano set in front of him, Jacob took a quick glance at the audience and smiled, seeing his girlfriend sitting in the back. It was then when he began to play a cover of Billy Joel's "Piano Man." Playing a variety of arpeggios, Jacob's finger tips flew from key to key as he thought of the ones he loved. The melody so bittersweet, hinted with dramatic cues of nostalgia. As he continued to play the blissful tune he loved ever so much, he thought of how Lil called him her "piano man." Ever since the two met, he dreamed of playing songs on the piano, and now, he was making his dreams a reality. As the song eventually comes to a close, he played those few notes with a vision of his lover. I love you, Lil DeVille. Thank you." _*He said with a smile.*_

_*The Audience erupted with praise, as Phil was shocked and at what he had just heard but Couldn't help but look at Lil and smile.*_

_*With her vision simply a blur, Lil turned to her brother, awestruck and speechless.*_

**LIL:** "That... That was beautiful! Oh, Jacob... I can't believe it... You really are the "piano man," aren't you?" _*the DeVille girl beamed as she cried tears of joy.*_ "Thank you... Thank you so much."

**PHIL:** Awww Its okay Lil when this is all over you can hold him in your arms. He's got my blessings._ *He said taking his crying 11 year old sister in a hug. As the Instructor*_

**INSTRUCTOR:** Thank you Jacob that was a well balance rhythm, you are quite the musician. Last but not least Chuckie Finster!

_*Savannah laughs as Susie growls with annoyance. As some of the audience laugh while some were ready to make fun of him, as he entered the stage with a smile on his face, with a dress suit a and a black neck bow.*_

**SAVANNAH:** Here it comes, he is so going to run scared, don't you think so Angelica?

_*Despite getting mixed praise and criticism for being a dork, Chuckie just stood there with a smile and grab the mic saying.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Hey guys, I know that you are all shocked that I am up here, and I know most of you are saying get off the stage we don't want scaredy cats up here, but I assure you I am up here for one reason, and one reason only, to unleash a talent that I have been kept hidden for so many years, And I wanna dedicate this to someone I care about, I won't say her name, but if you are out there, this for you.

_*His voice of other confidence was just shocking to the whole audience, in fact some even didn't even make fun of him while some cheered, however*_

_*Chuckie stands alone on the stage, as he smiles at the audience, he has no fear in his eyes, as the Instrumental plays loudly on his device, however, when he soon starts singing he sounds nothing like Chuckie at all, in fact his voice sounded beautiful and British like, the classmates and Teachers watch in both shock some were excited as some of them, mostly the adults recognized the music, causing them to immediately cheer.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Neda Elieay! _*Places hand to ear with a smile as the Audience repeats with excitement._*

**CHUCKIE:** Neda Elieyah! _*reveals the mic so the others can say it as well. They repeat as well, as magic and the effects of the music starts coming out behind him filling the stage getting the audience even more surprised and more excited.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Neda Elieyah! _*Raises his hands up as the Magic forms a large mountain behind him as the audience repeats some screaming in joy.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Neda Elieyah _*Points in one direction as musical streams from a large rock,*_

**CHUCKIE:** Neda Elieyah, _*Snaps a finger as a path way forms, as the audience repeat.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Elieyah! _*Waves hands up as a large sky is formed from the magic. The Audience is getting more excited.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Elieyah! _*Points in a direction where the music forms a large Castle in the distance. As the Audience screams Elieyah!*_

**CHUCKIE:** _*Slaps both hands together above his head as the sun appears behind in the sky. as the music starts to get better, getting the audience more hyped.*_ Neda Elieyah!

**CHUCKIE:** Releyah! _*Sends fist in the air as the musical energy makes clouds the Audience once again Repeats, Savannah is left shocked.*_

**CHUCKIE:** ReLeyah! _*Sends the right fist in the air as trees appear behind him.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Neda Elieyah! _*Waves arm as Wind starts blowing through the trees, the audience repeats.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Neda Elieyah! _*Snaps both fingers as Dragon Chuckie pops out of the clouds and lands behind Real Chuckie waving hello to the audience as they scream out of excitement.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Neda Elieyah! _*Moves to the left as Dragon Chuckie repeats Chuckie's words as the Audience does the same, as a full landscape is formed right behind him.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Neda Eliyah!_ *A light forms behind him in the distance and appears to be forming into something.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Elieyah! _*The light starts to clear up as the music beats up, where as Dragon Chuckie reveals his wings shooting blue fire into the sky getting the Audience more hyped as he flies into the skie as Chuckie begins singing.*_

Need I say I love you

Need I say I care

*The light soon clears to reveal musical version of Angelica as a princess with Angel Wings, as she turns smiling at the audience as the kids parents and even adults scream out of Joy at this.*

Need I say that emotion's,

Something we don't share

I don't want to be sitting here

Trying to deceive you

Cos you know I know baby

I don't wanna go.

_*Dragon Chuckie is shown flying around in a scene conducted by the magic of Chuckie's devise as it shows him flying through the air, with what appears to be a princess riding on top of him, this princess appears to be blond and is about 13 years of age. As the Audience watch in amazement some screaming from excitement.*_

We cannot live together

We cannot live apart

That's the situation

I've known it from the start

Every time that I look at you

I can see the future

Cos you know I know baby

I don't wanna go.

_*The scene shows angelica and Chuckie miserable in the vision as they are shown to never grow up past 13 and 12, and are often scolded by the parents to never live together, Angelica by her mother and father, CHuckie by his sister Kimi, as both look at eachother with both annoyance and sadness, but still smiled as Dragon Chuckie offered a paw as Princess Angelica gladly took his paw and flew away from both her parents and his sister, as the Audience continued to watch in amazement.*_

Throwing it all away

Throwing it all away

Is there nothing that I can say

To make you change your mind

I watch the world go round and round

And see mine turning upside down

You're throwing it all away.

_*Dragon Chuckie and Princess ANgelica are struggling to remain together but are bashed by a group of two warriors that are Angelica's parents armed with a shield and sword, Chuckie battles them, but a giant foot catches his attention causing Dragon Chuckie to sweat he turns and looks up and sees his sister glaring down at him with her menacing white eyes, but he is saved by Princess Angelica.*_

Who'll light up the darkness

Who will hold your hand

Who will find you the answers

When you don't understand

Why should I have to be the one

Who has to convince you

Cos you know I know baby

That I don't wanna go.

_*Kimi chases after the two of them as a shadow towers over her and the everything in the land, it passes through real live and real live Chuckie, but both are not affected or hurt by the shadow, as CHuckie sings pointing to the two of themselves, Princess Angelica's magic morphs into a Bow and arrow as the Blond Haired took aimed and fired an energy dart at Kimi causing her to grunt forcing the Shadows away from them, giving Dragon Chuckie a chance to grab her hand and fly her away from giant Kimi as she growls in anger as the Audience roars in excitement,*_

Someday you'll be sorry

Someday when you're free

Memories will remind you

That our love was meant to be

Late at night when you call my name

The only sound you'll hear

Is the sound of your voice calling

Calling after me.

_*Dragon Chuckie and Princess Angelica make their way through the shadows lands that were tainted as Angelica's parents dressed in black knight armor ready their weapons towards Dragon Chuckie, and Kimi returned reading her Japanese swords toward Princess Angelica. In response, and tired of Running, Dragon Chuckie and Princess Angelica gain looks of determination as Real Chuckie smiled and point sit out to real Angelica as both Dragon Chuckie and Angelica battle Angelica's parents and Kimi.*_

Just throwing it all away

Throwing it all away

There's nothing I can say

You're throwing it all away.

_*Despite a hectic Battle, Angelica defeats her parents, and Dragon Chuckie defeats Samurai Kimi, where the two finally embrace each other and kiss romantically, where Dragon Chuckie soon morphs into real life Chuckie and Princess ANgelica morphs into real life Angelica, as the shadows of darkness conducted by Kimi and ANgelica's rejectful parents starts to fade, the music slowly ends. as Chuckie finishes the audience screams loudly out of happiness ass Chuckie smiled.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Thank you, Thank You very much everyone!

_*Angelica's point of View during the song.*_

_*As the song began to play, Angelica secretly wondered what Chuckie was going to present, smiling while on the edge of her seat. Seeing the Finster boy take the stage made her heart tremble as he started to sing. As the lyrics echoed throughout the school building, the blonde's eyes widened while chills trickled down her back. Who knew he had such talent?! As the Pickles girl continued to listen, tears began streaming down her face as she whispered her boyfriend's name. Seeing the Finster boy standing tall and proud, Angelica clapped and cheered for him while in the midst of shedding her tears. As she then closed her eyes, Angelica envisioned herself as a beautiful princess, and a dragon Chuckie as her noble steed.*_

_*Whilst fighting among their enemies, involving their parents, as well as stereotypes, Angelica began to cry out for Chuckie, as well as the rest of the audience. With sheer determination, Angelica tried her best not to make a scene as she continued to fight her imaginary enemies with her boyfriend by her side. As the two grew victorious in their battle, Angelica saw Chuckie holding her within his arms, the two of them flying away. Eventually, as the two passionately kiss, Angelica then began to confess.*_

_*Remembering all of those times when she constantly bullied him, it was all because of this reason: she loved him, and nothing would ever stop their beautiful relationship. In spite of all the hardships Angelica gave Chuckie at three years old, it was all because she secretly loved him, and because of this moment, she was ready to express how she truly felt. As the song finally came to a close, the audience erupted with praise; and Angelica grew speechless as she began to cry tears of joy.*_

**ANGELICA:** "Oh, Ch-Chuckie... That was the best thing I ever heard! I-I-I never knew you had it in you! I-I can't believe it!"

*As those lyrics played in the back of her mind, she no longer saw Chuckie as timid or nervous; but instead, a proud and talented boyfriend.*

**ANGELICA:** "H-He might be a dork to you, y-yeah, but he's mine, all mine! I love you, Chuckie Finster! I love you so much!"

_*Phil was completely floored, in all the years he knew Chuckie Finster he had no idea that he had the talent of music, what really got to him was the musical magic that was used, especially seeing Dragon Chuckie fly next to him and even Princess Chuckie.*_

**PHIL:** This is... Way Better than a Video Game.

_*He stated with huge excitement. Jacob was shown at the end with shock in his face he never knew anything like this from Chuckie before, At this point after receiving praise by multiple students and teachers the the school Atrium began to clear when Chuckie was walking, Angelica was there.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Angelica did you like my gift. *He stated with a smile.* Sorry it took so long to think of. I wrote that song back in 2001, Sorry it took 18 years for me to gather the courage to sing it, *He stated with a smile of excitement.*

_*Angelica was screaming with so much excitement in her heart she could barely get words out as she stared down the 12 year old, She just wanted to hold him in her arms and never let go.*_

**ANGELICA:** "A-Are you kidding?! The wait was totally worth it!" _*Angelica exclaimed, kissing him on the lips and hugging him.*_ "It was one of the best gifts I've ever gotten, Finster. Thank you so much!"

_*Chuckie laughed and smiled*_

**CHUCKIE:** Thanks Angelica, I'm so happy you loved it, Did you like the story that came up with you as the princess?

_*He asked with a bit of excitement in his voice.*_

**ANGELICA:** "I didn't just like it, I loved it! It was one of the most elaborate stories I've ever seen! It was beautiful, Chuckie, and I really mean that!"

**CHUCKIE:** Thanks Angelica, _*Chuckie stated happily as he kissed her lips, but then sighed sadly.*_ I guess now that people know I was singing to you, people are not going to consider you popular anymore, Savannah and all those other girls you hang around with, now they are going to start treating you badly like they do me, Sorry Angelica that I ruined your reputation as a popular girl.

_*Angelica was quite surprised that he felt bad for him ruining her Jim J Middle School Reputation, but in fact she felt no signs of anger or fear, instead she felt nothing but a warm smile coming up along with confidence.*_

**ANGELICA:** "Y'know, I don't care about popularity or being the best! I'd rather be with you than be queen of the world! Just think: you, me, Susie, the twins, heck! Even Kimi! We can be happy together, right?" _*she laughed. *_

_*Chuckie smiled, and actually agreed with everything until he heard Kimi's name pop up which soon filled him with Fear.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Yes I agree one hundred percent of what you are saying ANgelica, but Kimi, I-I don't know about her, I don't really think she will accept us. _*He stated with a hint of fear in his voice.*_

**ANGELICA:** "Ah, don't worry about it so much. You just performed in front of the entire school! I'm sure Kimi would be fine with it, but if not, I'll handle her. Okay?"

**CHUCKIE:** Angelica I know your the tough one of us, I understand that, _*Chuckie stated with a smile until it dropped with fear again.*_ But trust me you don't know Kimi like I do, especially when she is mad, you thought you were scary when you were angry at 3 years old, you should see Kimi, she could be worst then you when she is mad. _*Chuckie warned ahead of time.*_ I will take what you said, _*he then added with a smile*_ But I suggest we keep this relationship private, I fear what Kimi is going to become if she learns of this.

_*Angelica did some thinking, and actually remembered the last time Kimi was mad, the first time even though it was as a joke she chased her around with a Lawn mower, the second time was by humiliating Chuckie with the underpants incident, just to get back at him for helping her during the Cell Phone dispute.*_

**ANGELICA:** "You have a good point there, Finster. Hopefully people will actually try to understand this when the time comes!" "But, in the meantime, we can keep this our little secret."

**CHUCKIE:** Agreed. _*Chuckie stated with a smile as he kissed Angelica on the lips,*_ but we can still go out in public, he stated with a chuckle, I mean it's not like our relationship is hidden anymore._ *He stated with confidence in his voice.*_

_*Meanwhile in the hallway, *_

_*As he tries to comprehend what just happened, Jacob sees his girlfriend standing next to him. Looking up at the DeVille girl, he smiled and sighed in relief.*_

**JACOB:** "Oh, s-sorry, I thought you were someone trying to bombard me with questions again. I'm so glad it's you! So, what did you think of the last two performances, huh?"

**LIL:** "They were both amazing! First, you play a beautiful song on the piano, and then there's Chuckie's incredible singing! Just wow!"

_*Jake laughed and smiled as he hugged Lil.*_

**JACOB:** "I'm so glad you thought so!"

*Mean while Chuckie's house is shown as Kimi is shown reading a book in the living room, she was in a much better mood now, as the time was 6:00PM, the door opened and Chuckie returned with a bright smile of confidence on his face as he closed the door, and walked off into the Kitchen, still all dressed up with his tie. and his hair still all neatly combed..*

_*Kimi smiled as she greeted his brother warmly.*_

**KIMI:** "Chuckie! So good to see you again! So, how was the talent show? Was it good?"

_*Chuckie normally wanted to tell Kimi everything, but knowing that a week hasn't past yet, Chuckie instead devised a clever plan as he cleared his throat and fixed his bow tie.*_

**CHUCKIE:** Good to see you too Kimi, but sorry I can't talk right now, I have to get ready for an important event.

_*He stated with a smile on his face as he takes a huge sip out of a water bottle.* _

**CHUCKIE:** I might be gone for a while.

**KIMI:** "Oh, really? Where ya goin'?" *she asked, a hint of laughter in her voice.*

**CHUCKIE:** Sorry Kimi, I don't have that much time to tell you everything I will explain everything when I get back, _*Covers the bottle of water and places it back in the refrigerator before he leaves the kitchen.*_ See ya Kimi.

KIMI: "See you!"

*Soon lounging around on the couch once again, Kimi continues to read her book.*

_*The sound of the door shut, leaving Kimi once again on her own, this time she wasn't worried as Chuckie this time kept his promise to return, and deep down in her heart she knew he would return sometime in 20 minutes or less as it was getting late, however as the Minutes turned into hours, Kimi soon started to get incredibly Sleepy to the point she turned off the TV that she watched over a time period after reading, and decided to go to her room to head to sleep, she fell asleep with ease, by 4:56 AM, Kimi woke up feeling insanely thirsty,*_

_*As Kimi trudged out of bed to get herself a bottle of water, she rubbed her eyes; and headed downstairs for the kitchen. Once there, she noticed that it was strangely quiet; too quiet. After reaching into the fridge and pulling out a small water bottle, she pulls out her cell phone; in which the clock read 4:56 AM. Deciding to call her brother, Kimi dialed Chuckie's number as she took a drink.*_

_*The sound of a phone ringing came straight out of Chuckies room. A sigh of relief came that meant that Chuckie was home, or was he home, there was no sound of grunts or footsteps upstairs on Chuckie trying to retrieve his phone. Kimi walked over into Chuckie's room and opened Chuckie's bedroom door to reveal nothing but Chuckie's phone ringing alone in the room He wasn't in there.*_

_*Noticing the vibrating object sitting on Chuckie's nightstand, Kimi originally wondered why her brother would forget his cell phone. At first, the Finster girl was thinking that this wasn't intentional, and that it was a complete accident. However, a feeling of doubt still lingered in the back of her mind.*_

_*Before she knew it a light appeared outside Chuckie's window,It was the Patio light, as the sound of the front door opened, Chuckie had returend.*_

_*Eventually trudging down the steps once again, Kimi thought she was dreaming when she saw her brother come in through the front door.*_

**KIMI:** "Oh, hey, Chuckie." *she said, groggily.*

**CHUCKIE:** Ah Kimi, good morning to you too. _*He stated with a warm smile with soft chuckle as he walked passed her and into her room.*_

_*Taking another drink of her water, Kimi rubbed her eyes and noticed that something wasn't quite right.*_

**KIMI:** "Hey, Chuckie, I need to ask you something."

**CHUCKIE:** Not now Kimi I had such a long day today, We will Talk at lunch time tomorrow at School. _*Chuckie stated unbuttoning his shirt before tossing it over on the chair and falling face first into his bed falling asleep instantly.*_

**KIMI:** "Okay, good night." She yawned. "Gosh, I need to get some sleep myself. It is already like five-something."

_*The Finster girl said, already headed for her room, and falling asleep on her bed.*_


End file.
